Beautifull camera
by mizuke forever
Summary: Cerita ini berkisah tentang Haruno Sakura yang berkeinginan menjadi seorang fotografer lalu seperti apakah kisahnya? silahkan ikuti...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuXSaku

**Warming: Au, Typo, cerita jelek, alur gak jelas, gaje, Ooc DLL.**

By: Mizuke Forever

Beautyfull camera

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Haruno aku dulu!"

"Tidak aku dulu! Kan, aku duluan yang meminta!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya aku dulu, mana pesananku Haruno!"

"Aku dulu!"

"Tidak! Aku duluan!"

Saat ini Haruno Sakura sang pemilik rambut pink cerah panjang sebahu sedang dikerumuni para siswi, dengan gaya santai sambil menghibas-hibaskan beberapa selembaran foto.

"BERISIK! Hey sakura cepat selesaikan masalahmu ini! Kalau tidak, lama-lama gendang telingaku bisa PECAH! JIDAAAAT!" Ino berteriak kesal pada Sakura

"Ck iya iya baiklah! kau ini kalau tak mau menemaniku jalan duluan saja PIG! Dasar!" Balas Sakura sewot

Dengan perasaan kesal Ino jalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya, padahal masih kelas satu menengah atas tapi sudah bisa berbisnis hebat ya? Kita lihat yuk! Sebenarnya sakura lagi bisnis apaan sih?

Sakura tengah bertransaksi dia memberikan foto pada salah satu siswi yang berteriak tadi, lalu siswi itu pun membayar dengan uang saku miliknya, sudah tertebak apa bisnis Sakura? Berjualan foto. Ya, itulah bisnis Sakura. Bukan jualan foto biasa lho!

Foto-foto yang Sakura jual adalah sesuai permintaan pembelinya, dan foto-foto itu Sakura sendiri yang memfotonya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka dengan hasil jepretanku?" Tanya Sakura pada seorang siswi, tinggal seorang pelanggan lagi, itu artinya aksi berjualan Sakura hampir selesai.

"KYAAA! Neji-senpai keren sekali! Aku suka! sangat suka malah! Terima kasih sakura-chan!" Teriak gembira siswi itu sambil membungkuk dan memberikan uang pada Sakura, hampir semua pelanggan Sakura berekspresi sama seperti itu setiap melihat hasil jepretan Sakura. Entah karna foto itu orang yang disukai oleh gadis itu atau karna jepretan Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu yang terpenting baginya adalah jasanya dibayar.

Hampir semua pelanggan Sakura rata-rata para kaum hawa dan kebanyakan permintaan mereka adalah meminta Sakura untuk memfoto lelaki yang mereka sukai, sebenarnya tidak hanya para kaum hawa saja, tidak sedikit pula kaum adam yang telah menerima jasa Sakura dengan permintaan yang sama tentunya.

Sehabis sakura berjualan dia pun berlenggang menuju sekolahnya. Kamera Canon type EOS 700D menagalung dilehernya sesekali ia mengelap lensa kamera itu, Sakura bertekat menjadi fotografer suatu saat nanti, itu adalah cita-cita Sakura. Sebenarnya yang Sakura senangi bukan manusia yang menjadi objeknya namun bukan berarti ia tak suka, akan tetapi Sakura lebih suka flora dan fauna yang menjadi objeknya.

Berawal dari kesenanganya terhadap tumbuhan dan hewan timbul rasa ingin mengabadikan bentuk dan wujud mereka dari segala posisi dan ekspresi.

Ketika itu ayahnya memberikan sebuah kamera biasa dan mengajarkan pada sakura cara mengunakan kamera itu, untuk pertamakalinya sakura memfoto kucing miliknya dan bunga yang tumbuh didepan halaman rumahnya. Sakura sangat merasa senang saat itu dan memutuskan untuk terus menyukai kamera sampai semua hewan dan tumbuhan didunia ini berhasil ia foto.

Lalu kenapa sekarang sakura malah memfoto manusia ?

Kondisilah yang membuatnya seperti itu, Sakura membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan Semua itu dilakukan karena kini ia hidup sebatang kara. Lagipula Sakura menganggap itu sebagai bentuk latihan yang menguntungkan. Bukankah untuk menjadi seorang fotografer harus mau mempotret apapun?

Sampailah kini Sakura didepan gerbang sekolahnya Konoha High School

"Bagaimana? Lancar bisnisnya?" Tanya tiba-tiba dari Ino yang sedang bersender di tembok gerbang, gadis itu tengah lama menunggu Sakura menampakan raut kekesalan.

"Hohohoho lancar dong Pig!" Ucap Sakura santai sambil memasukan kamera kesayangannya itu kedalam tasnya.

"Ck sialan kau aku sampai menunggu lama tau! Dasar Jidat sialan!" Geram Ino gemas pada sahabatnya itu, saking gemasnya Ino merangkul Sakura erat. Ino terkesan seperti mencekik mengunakan rangkulanya itu membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Aaaargh sakit Pig! Lepaskan!" Erang sakura

"Hm maaf apa kau Haruno sakura?"

"?" Sakura maupun Ino menyerit heran melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri dihadapan mereka

Ino melepaskan rangkulan mautnya itu dari sakura.

"Hm iya aku Haruno sakura, ada apa ya?" Tanya sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga hinata." Sapa Hinata sambil bersalaman dengan sakura

"Aku ingin kau memfoto seseorang." Kata Hinata

"Cih bisnis lagi, aku duluan kekelas saja deh JIDAT" Suara Ino kembali menyeruak

Namun perkataan Ino tak digubris oleh Sakura membuat Ino tambah kesal saja kurang apa coba dia sebagai sahabat, tapi meski begitu dia sangat menyayangi Sakura, Ino paham perkerjaan Sakura saat ini sangat penting baginya.

"Hm jadi kau ingin aku memfoto siapa?" Tanya Sakura santai, ia tahu dari mana lawan bicaranya berasal, dari Fuma High School sekolah itu adalah sekolah elit khusus putri yang ternama, ets! KHS sekolah elit dan ternama juga kok terfavorit malah. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, manis, dan berpakaian elegant sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Sakura sudah sering mendapat permintaan dari siswi sekolah fuma sampai hafal seragamnya.

"Aku ingin kau memfoto Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm baiklah!" Ucap Sakura

"Dan kalau bisa aku... ingin foto ketika ia sedang tersenyum bisakah?" Kata Hinata suaranya sangat halus sambil tersipu malu gadis itu memohon pada Sakura

"Tenang saja percayakan saja padaku! itu hal yang mudah kok!" Kata sakura meyakinkan Hinata, naluri bisnis Sakura muncul

"Kalau begitu ini..." Hinata memberikan sebuah amplop dan Sakura tahu apa itu

"Eh! Kan belum jadi fotonya Hyuga-san!" Kata Sakura sambil menyembalikan amplop itu pada Hinata

"Tidak apa Haruno-san, anggap saja itu sebagai uang muka." Wajah Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sakura

Sakura membalas tersenyum lalu menerima amplop dari gadis Hinata. Setelah itu Sakura memandang mobil pribadi yang Hinata tumpangi pergi.

"Ck orang kaya." Gumam Sakura sambil membuka isi amplop yang agak tebal itu, betapa kayanya gadis hyuga itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya haaaah... bisa bersekolah disini saja Sakura sudah bersyukurnya setengah mati apalagi jadi orang kaya, tanpa ambil pusing Sakura langsung masuk sekolah dan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan menuju kantin

"Eh Sakura kau kan habis dapat uang banyak, teraktir ya?" Ucap Ino sambil merangkul Sakura. Sebenarnya tubuh Sakura itu mungil makanya Ino itu sangat senang merangkul Sakura dan bisa jadi kebiasaan Ino itulah yang membuat pertumbuhan Sakura terhambat(?). Sakura sih nyaman-nyaman aja soalnya sudah terbiasa dengan rangkulan Ino itu

Sakura dan Ino bersahabat dari TK bahkan rumah mereka bersebrangan, jadi tidak susah bagi mereka untuk menjalin persahabatan.

"Hm baiklah Ayo kita kekantin Pig!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat, bersemagat karna lapar

"Jidat kau benarkan mau menteraktirku? Aku mau nyomot banyak nih!"

"Iya ambil aja sesukamu No, nanti aku bayar, air aq*a gelasnya doang!" Kata Sakura santai sambil milih-milih makanan

"Iiiiikh JIDAT!" Teriak kesal Ino membuat murid-murid lain yang berada didekat mereka mendengar teriakan Ino

"Hahahah iya, iya bercanda kok pig! Ambil saja tapi jangan banyak-banyaklah kau ini memangnya mau nebeng makan? apa mau merampok aku?!" Terang Sakura dari yang tadinya tertawa lucu sampai menyerucutkan bibirnya membuat Ino yang tadinya kesal malah jadi cekikikan

Setelah Sakura dan Ino memilih beberapa makanan kini mereka mencari posisi untuk menyantap makan yang mereka beli ets, salah yang Sakura beli namun tampaknya kantin saat ini sedang penuh sesak begitupula dengan kursi-kursi dan meja tidak ada tempat yang kosong untuk mereka duduki.

"Gimana nih Jidat masa kita makan berdiri?"

"Jadi kau ingin jadi kuda sepenuhnya ya Pig?"

"?" Otak Ino meloading cepat mengerti apa maksud Sakura, Sakura menyidir kunciran Ino yang mirip kuda, kuda kan makannya berdiri jika Ino sampai makanpun berdiri sempurna sudah Ino menjadi kuda.

"Lalu sekarang gimana? Mau makan sambil nongkrong gitu?! Gak sekalian aja kita makannya ditoilet!" Kata Ino sewot, abis dikatain siapa juga yang gak sewot coba?

"Tenang aku ada cara jitu No." Sakura tak mengubris sewotan Ino

"Cara jitu?" Ino agak heran apa maksud Sakura

Sakura tengah berjalan menuju meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka sambil tangan kiri sakura sedang merogoh kantong yang terdapat di rok rampelnya lalu Sakura melemparkan sesuatu ke meja itu.

"GYAAAAAA ADA KECOA TUH! ITU!"

"KYAAAAA MANAAA?

"KYAAAA KECOAAA!"

Orang-orang yang duduk dibangku-bangku itu semuanya berdiri dan pergi menjauh bahkan ada yang sampai pergi ke toilet. Ternyata yang Sakura lemparkan adalah kecoa. Ino hanya menganga tidak percaya melihat tindakan Sakura itu, Ino tahu Sakura orangnya suka jahil namun itu jarang dilakukannya, makanya Ino kaget kenapa Sakura bisa semainstream ini.

Dengan santai Sakura duduk dimeja yang telah kosong itu lalu dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan kecoa itu, kejadian Sakura melempar kecoa tadi hanya Ino yang tahu makanya tidak ada yang mengintimidasi Sakura saat ia duduk dimeja itu, malah yang ada, pada menatap aneh ke Sakura, tapi Sakura cuek aja tuh

"Eh kenapa masih berdiri? Jadi kau memutuskan untuk jadi kuda sepenuhnya? Atau mau makan ditoilet? Tanya Sakura santai

"Iiikh tidak mau ah itu kan bekas ada kecoanya, kau itu jorok sekali Jidat!" Kata Ino yang memasang wajah jijik

Dengan cepat sakura mengambil kecoa yang ia lempar tadi lalu ia menunjukannya pada Ino yang Sakura lakukan adalah menarik-narik kecoa itu namun apa yang terjadi? ternyata kecoa itu tidak hancur atau binyek. Ino langsung tersenyum dan dengan cepat duduk disamping sakura

"Iiih bilang dong kalau itu hanya mainan hahahaha ternyata bukan hanya jidatmu yang lebar tapi otakku juga lebar Dat!" Kata Ino kali ini terlihat sangat sumeringah

"Kau itu jangan cuma tahu seberapa lebar jidatku dong! kau ukur juga apa yang ada didalam Jidatku ini!" Kali ini Sakura yang sewot

Belum selesai mereka berdoa sebelum makan tiba-tiba datang lima orang menghampiri meja Sakura dan Ino

"Woaaah aku tadi lihat aksimu lho! Keren! Hm kami boleh duduk disinikan?" Kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik namanya Namikaze Naruto langsung meletakan makanannya lalu duduk

"Iya hebat dapat ide dari mana?" Kali ini tanya lelaki dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya namaya Inuzuka kiba ia duduk disamping Naruto

"Benar itu tadi sangat unik sekali, hm rambutmu juga unik." Diikuti seorang yang memiliki kulit albino namanya Shimura Sai ia juga duduk disamping Ino membuat Ino deg-degan

"Hn ya itu tadi cukup mengejutkan." Kini lelaki berambut panjang cokelat ikut menyeruakan pendapatnya orang itu bernama Hyuga Neji diapun ikut duduk dibangku yang masih kosong

"Hn yang tadi itu kau melangar peraturan." Wajah Ino memucat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya dan juga Sakura, Sebenarnya dari tadi Ino was-was ketika melihat kelima orang ini datang apalagi pada orang yang satu ini.

Uchiha Sasuke lelaki tertampan yang KHS miliki selain wajahnya yang tampan otaknya juga pintar dan jenius dia adalah ketua osis, ketua kedisplinan dan tata tertib, ketua kerapihan, ketua karate, ketua basket, ketua bola sepak, ketua futsal dan segala macam ketua di sekolah ini dan catatlah Sasuke orang yang paling disegani, ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi di sekolah ini.

Meski Sasuke tadi berucap tegas namun ia ikut duduk disamping kiba tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura

Mereka adalah kakak senior kelas dua sekaligus pengurus osis.

"Wooaaah Teme kau membuat wajahnya pucat!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino, Ino hanya kaget pas ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Ma—"

"Maaf ketua osis, dari tadi kami tidak dapat tempat duduk untuk makan, jadi terpaksa aku melakukan itu, lagipula aku melihat mereka tadi hanya duduk-duduk santai tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling mereka sedang kesulitan mencari tempat duduk, jadi karena itulah aku melakukan hal itu." Ucap Sakura jujur pada ketua osis sambil berdiri lalu membungkuk, padahal Ino baru saja mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura akan tetapi Sakura menyadari itu ia tidak mau terus-terusan dilindungi Ino, dia yang salah maka ia yang harus bertanggung jawab sendiri tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain.

"Hahahaha tenanglah! Dari tadi kami memperhatikan kok, jadi kau tak usah takut iya kan Teme?" Ucap Naruto riang membuat Sakura lega dan duduk kembali dibangkunya

"Hn."

"Ya, lagipula kami jadi kebagian tempat duduk kok itu berkatmu hehehe." Kiba ikutan bersua yang lain hanya tersenyum pada Sakura termasuk Ino merasa lega

Kini mereka semua sedang menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Hm Ino kau kenal sama yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke tidak?" Tanya Sakura disela-sala menyantap makananya pada Ino.

"Bhuuuuurrff..." Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino menyemburkan makananya sampai mengenai wajah Kiba, Naruto tertawa kencang melihat wajah Kiba, Neji dan Sai hanya cekikikan mendengar pertanyaan sakura, sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya memandang Sakura datar padahal terlihat jelas urat-urat kekesalan timbul didahinya.

"Kyaaa maaf Kiba-senpai aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku ya sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" Kata Ino terus-terusan minta maaf pada Kiba sambil memberikan beberapa selembar tisu pada Kiba

"Tidak apa kau kan tak sengaja." Kata Kiba bijaksana padahal dalam hatinya geram.

"Sakura masa kau tak kenal Sasuke-senpai sih?" Ucap Ino agak sebal pada Sakura sambil lirik-lirik Sasuke sebagai kode pada Sakura tapi Sakura tampak biasa-biasa saja alias tidak paham malah mengeleng sebagai jawaban, hati Ino menjerit prustasi rasanya Ino sangat ingin mencekik Sakura dengan ala rangkulannya sekarang.

"Memangnya Sakura-chan tidak tahu nama asli ketua osis?" Tanya iseng Sai dengan seenaknya menyebut nama Sakura padahal mereka belum berkenalan dari tadi para lelaki ini berfikir tidak usah bekenalan karna mereka fikir Sakura dan Ino sudah mengenal mereka semua, mereka kan para aggota osis siapa sih yang tidak kenal? Kalau Ino sih tahu bahkan sampai hafal semua hobi mereka, tapi sungguh mengejutkan Sakura tidak tahu, apa lagi ini tentang ketua osis yang tengah duduk sesajar tetap di hadapanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu kok, tapi hanya beberapa seperti Neji dia tahu karna pernah ada yang meminta foto Neji. Lalu Sai, Sakura tahu karna Ino menyukainya, Ino selalu meminta Sakura untuk memfoto Sai dan yang terakhir seperti Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengenali muka tapi tidak tahu nama

"Hm tahu kok." Jawab Sakura singkat membuat yang lainnya terheran.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto, Kiba dan Ino secara bersamaan

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke lalu berkata...

"Teme."

GEDUBRAKK!

Naruto, Kiba dan Ino terjatuh dengan tidak elit sedangkan Sai dan Neji tertawa tertahan

"Iiih kenapa sih? Tadi senpai itu bilang...Errr Ino siapa dia namanya? kau pernah bilang tapi aku lupa." Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto pun kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Naruto-senpai." Kata Ino lemas karena cape bergeregetan pada Sakura

"Hm iya tadi Naruto-senpai panggil ketua dengan sebutan 'Teme' Berarti nama ketua Teme kan?!" Kata Sakura dengan seenak Jidatnya menamai ketua osis

"Heh jangan seenaknya kau menamaiku JIDAT!" Kali ini Sasuke bersuara dengan timbul-timbul urat dikeningnya jujur awalnya Sasuke sempat kagum dengan pernyataan minta maafnya Sakura tadi, namun semua itu musnah Sasuke kesal gara-gara Sakura tak mengenalinya.

"Hey kenapa kau mengataiku Jidat hah?" Kata Sakura garang tidak suka jika ada yang mengatainya 'Jidat' selain sahabatnya

"Ekem gini saja bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan semuanya?" Kata Sai membuat Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk setuju

"Hum bagaimana kalau dari kalian berdua dulu!?" Kata Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino

"Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura cuek sambil bewajah masam pada Sasuke lalu dibalas masam juga oleh Sasuke

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino salam kenal." Kata Ino berusaha menahan kekesalannya pada Sakura, Ino sedang menantikan detik-detik dimana Sakura akan tahu siapakah Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, ingat baik-baik ya Sakura-chan! Aku bendahara osis" Kata Naruto riang

"Inuzuka Kiba, aku wakil sekre." Kata Kiba sambil memakan snacknya maksudnya sekre adalah sekertaris

"Hyuga Neji, aku sekertaris osis." Kata Neji sambil meminum teh manis

"Shimura Sai, aku wakil ketua osis." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan Ino

"Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua osis." Kata Sasuke dingin namun sangat lantang dibuat selantang mungkin malah khusus untuk Sakura, pandangnya kesal menatap Sakura

Sakura terkaget bukan main ketika yang terakhir menyebut nama adalah sang ketua osis itu berarti namanya ketua osis bukan 'Teme' melainkan 'Uchiha Sasuke'

"HUAHAHAHAHA..." Semuanya tertawa mengelegar termasuk Ino dan yang terkecualinya sang pemilik nama sebenarnya Sasuke tertawa tapi didalam hati, didepan yang lain Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyerengai pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura? Tentu saja menahan malu setengah mati wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

'AAAAAARHH! BODOHNYAAAAA AKUUU...' Batin sakura teriak meneriaki kebodohanya sendiri.

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

A/N: Halo minna \^0^/ saya membuat ffn bayu lagi lho hahahahaxD masih keliatan jeleknya ya T-T hahahahaxD harus terus belajar sampai bisa jadi bagus kan? ^0^ hm oke bagaimana dengan fic ini? Saya berniat bikin sampe 500 chapter. HUAA? Gak deng bercanda hehehehe pokoknya sebisanya lah yang penting berchapter hehehe. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film 3idiot pasti sebagian dari kalian tau kan film itu? dari ke3 pemeran film itu ada yang bercita-cita jadi fotografer kan? #gak tau namanya, nah dari situ lah inspirasinya #rada kurang nyambung ya? Ah sambung-sambungin aja dah xD

agak ngebosenin ya? Saya harap kalian tidak suntuk pas baca ff ini yaxD. Jujur aja saya juga sampe ngantuk-ngantuk buatnya hahahahahaxD kalau gak ada lemonnya saya agak kurang besemangat #kabur

#balik lagixD, jangan lupa menreview ya demi kelangsungan fic ini(?)xD sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^0^/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuXSaku

Rate: T

Warning: Au, So many Typo, Bad EYD, Ooc, RnR etc.

Beautifull camera

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

And action!

.

.

Cklik...

Cklik...

Cklik...

Sakura berkali-kali menekan sutter pada kameranya.

"Hihihihi."

Sakura tetap fokus mengambil gambar tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang sedang terkikik aneh disampinya.

"Hihihihi."

Konsentasi Sakura mulai teralihkan oleh suara tawa yang Ino ciptakan.

"Kalau kau masih tertawa aneh seperti itu, aku tak akan memotret Sai-senpai lagi." Kata Sakura rada tersulut emosi, tapi ia tetap memokuskan kameranya dan tanpa menatap Ino.

"Ikh Jidat! Baru aku mau minta hehehehe, jangan begitu dong! Kan aku cuma tertawa." Ucap Ino merajuk,

"Kau tidak hanya tertawa, tapi juga mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Sakura menghentikan aktivitas mefotonya lalu beralih pandang pada Ino.

"Yah itu kan gara-gara kau juga aku jadi tertawa." Ino menyengirkan gigi pada Sakura

Sakura menatap Ino kesal lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku tak bisa lupa, bagaimana caramu mencari tahu siapakah Uchiha Sasuke itu hmp hahahahaha." Ino mulai tertawa lagi,

"Cih hentikan leluconmu Ino!" Nada Sakura meninggi.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, kaulah yang lucu!" Ino membalas ucapan Sakura dengan teriakan riang.

"Bagaimana tidak lucu coba? Setelah kejadian itu sekarang kau malah memotret ketua osis hihihi memotret Uchiha Sasuke." Ino bersiul diakhir ucapannya.

Sakura dan Ino berada diruang laboratorium dari ruangan ini Sakura sedang diam-diam memfoto sang pangeran tampan ketua osis, Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermain bola basket bersama rekan osis yang lainnya. Kenapa harus diam-diam? Yah seperti inilah cara Sakura memotret, ada alasan mengapa kinerja Sakura seperti ini.

Pertama, lebih praktis tanpa harus meminta ijin, ya walau Sakura tahu itu lebih mirip seperti menguntit, habisnya malas juga harus meminta ijin dulu bagaimana kalau objeknya tidak mau? Yang ada tambah repot kan?. Kedua, akan lebih cepat tanpa harus berlama-lama. Ketiga, hasil untuk sendiri alias tidak dibagi dua. Point ketiga itu yang terpentingxD. Tapi terkadang Sakura juga pakai cara meminta ijin kok dengan menenali kriteria terlebih dahulu tentunya. Misal objek seperti Naruto mungkin akan mudah mengajaknya untuk difoto, nah bayangkan kalau Sasuke. Mungkin tidak akan semudah Naruto kan? Bahkan mungkin akan langsung menolak sampai akhirnya mengunakan cara diam-diam juga, mubajirkan minta ijinpun? Jadi seperti itulah kira-kira.

"Pig! kau itu benar-benar ya? Berhenti bersiul!" Teriak Sakura.

"Habis aku kesal dikacangin!"

"Kalau kau bosan, pergi sana kekantin kek kemana kek gitu, jangan mengganguku!" Usirnya pada Ino

"Kalau dilihat kau kesannya seperti suka sama ketua kalau begini." Gumam Ino tak memperdulikan usiran Sakura.

"Hentikan! Aku sudah tahu siasatmu kau pasti mau membahas lagi kejadian yang menurutmu sangat lucu antara aku dan si ketua datar itu kan?" Cercau Sakura membuat Ino menggaguk pede.

"Woah hebat! oh kau bisa baca pikiranku!" Ino sok dramatis.

"Cih! Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, kau terus menerus tertawa dan selalu membicarakannya setiap saat bagaimana aku tidak hafal isi otakmu hah?" Ucap Sakura marah tapi tidak dalam artian sebenarnya, ia mana mungkin bisa marah pada sahabat terbaiknya itu, ia hanya kesal setiap hari Ino menyinggungnya terus, padahalkan Sakura sangat malu jika menggingat kejadian waktu itu.

Ino terkekeh menangapi kata Sakura.

"Hehehe maaf ya aku terlalu menyinggungmu ya?" Tanya Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu bukan kau!" Gumam Sakura

"Nah tuh tahu," Balas Ino

Keduanya saling tersenyum lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Sudah selesai foto si ketuanya." Tanya Ino yang baru menyadari Sakura mengentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hm ya." Sakura sedang menge-check hasil jepretanya Ino ikut untuk melihat.

Dikamera Sakura tercetak banyak gambar Sasuke seperti sedang berlari, menderibel, shoot, lay up, jump shoot, merebut bola dsb.

"Woah dia terlihat sangat keren dan tampan." Wajah Ino sedikit merona dan takjub melihat hasil foto yang Sahabatnya ciptakan.

"Aku minta satu ya Jidat?" Tanya Ino

"Kau beralih pada ketua datar ini? kau bilang akan tetap setia pada Sai-senpai," Kata Sakura menatap Ino lalu beralih lagi pada kameranya

"Ikh tidak kok aku cuma ngefans sama Sasuke-senpai tanpa menghilangkan rasa cintaku pada Sai-senpai oh Sai-senpai~" Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan menatap Ino yang mulai berdramatis.

"Ck ketua itu aneh," Gumam Sakura membuat Ino mengerut kening.

"Kau yang aneh! jelas-jelas over ganteng begitu malah kau bilang aneh," Sakura menatap Ino kesal.

"Begitu banyak aku mengambil gambarnya tapi lihat! Semua ekspresinya sama, hanya datar, tidak menunjukan emosi lain seperti ceria, senang, sedih atau apa kek gitu. Dia itu seperti mayat hidup." Sakura menjelaskan pada Ino sambil mengeser foto dilayar kameranya.

"Hmp hahaha iya kau benar Sakura! Haaah ya mau gimana lagi ketua osis kita memang seperti sih, jangankan tertawa, terseyum saja jarang!" Tawa Ino lalu meletakan telunjuknya dibibir.

Sakura agak sedikit kaget.

"Orang itu tidak pernah tertawa? Pasti dia sejenis batu!" Sakura berucap sinis, dibalas tetawa oleh Ino.

"Haaaah kalau begitu bakalan susah dong!" Gadis pink itu menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakan kameranya.

"Hahahahaha susah apanya? Bukankah sudah selesai?" Ino masih saja tertawa.

"Orang yang minta foto ketua, memintaku untuk memgambil wajahnya ketika sedang tersenyum,"

"Oh orang yang dari sekolah Fuma itu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Pantas saja dia membayarku mahal. Ternyata objeknya susah ditaklukan!" Tangan Sakura mengepal gemas.

"Hei Jidat! Jangan patah semangat! Aku yakin kau bisa menaklukannya." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Matamu melenting ya? Hentikan berkedip-kedip seperti itu! Kau membuatku risih!"

"Ikh Jidat, aku kan menyemangatimu! Lagipula kan bagus kalau kau bisa membuat ketua osis kita itu tersenyum. Pasti itu akan jadi perubahan besar!" Ino tersenyum pada Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura mengerti apa arti dari senyuman Ino itu.

"Hahaha masa sampai sebegitunya? Tapi terima kasih atas semangatnya Pig!"

"Nanti aku minta foto ketua yang lagi tersenyum ya Dat!" Ino merequest, Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Iya! Tapi gak gratis!"

"Ikh pelit! Aku kan Sahabatmu!"

Sakura dan Ino keluar meninggalkan ruang laboratorium.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah berdiri didepan ruangan osis.

"Eh Sakura-chan sedang apa?" Sai mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang mengendap-ngendap.

"Ah Sai-sempai hm aku cuma... ada perlu dengan ketua osis." Kata Sakua agak memelankan suaranya.

"Hm siapa nama ketua osis itu?" Sai bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-senpai." Sakura mengumam dia tahu Sai sedang menggodanya.

"Hehehe maaf kau tersinggung ya? Hm masuk saja Sasuke ada didalam kok."

"Hm tidak kok, makasih ya Sai-senpai." Sakura mengeleng pelan lalu langsung masuk keruang osis.

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk sambil menulis sesuatu dimeja kerjanya, ia mengenakan kacamata menambah kesan karismatik pada over tampannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sasuke agak terkejut melihat seseorang dihadapanya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Selamat siang aku Haruno Sakura, aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, jangan sama kan aku denganmu! Kau tak usah berkali-kali menyebutkan namamu itu." Sakura melebarkan matanya, ucapan Sasuke sangat menusuk. Ia tahu Sasuke sepertinya masih marah soal kejadian waktu itu.

Dan Sakurapun baru ingat dia belum minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku ketua." Sakura langsung membungkuk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ck! Sudahlah lupakan! Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Sasuke ketus namun ia menatap intens Sakura.

"Hm ano aku dari klub jurnalistik ingin mengambil fotomu, bisakah? Aku ingin memuat berita tentangmu, ini untuk tugas klubku," Sakura mengeratkan genggaman dikameranya, ia sedang berbohong, Sakura ragu akankah ketua mau terima alasan yang ia buat?

Sasuke menatap Sakura perhatiannya teralih pada kamera gadis pink itu.

"Hm baiklah aku bersedia untuk kau foto." Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu ia melepaskan kacamatanya.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku mulai foto ya?" Sakura mulai mengarahkan fokus kamera pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

Cklik.

Blitz kamera menyalah dihadapan Sasuke.

Sakura melihat hasil kameranya ternyata Sasuke tetap menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Hm Sasuke-senpai boleh sekali lagi? Tapi aku minta agak sedikit tersenyum ya please!" Alih-alih Sakura pelan sambil memohon. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal tapi ia meng-iya-kan keinginan Sakura.

Sakurapun kembali nyengir.

Sakura melihat Sasuke lewat kameranya, pemuda itu tersenyum sangat manis meski hanya menyungingkan sudut bibirnya. Sakura terkesima ia meneguk pelan air liurnya, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal terlalu kencang seperti sedang lari maraton, kedua pipinya memanas, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari objeknya yang begitu tampan, keren, berkarisma semuanya terlalu sempurna.

Cklik.

Sakura cepat-cepat memeriksa kembali hasil jepretanya sambil mengalikan tubuhnya kesamping ia tak berani menatap ketua.

'Yang tadi itu apa?' Sakura membatin merasa ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan berusaha kembali fokus.

"Hah lho? Kok?" Sakura mengamati layar kameranya, ia sangat yakin sekali tadi berhasil mengambil gambar Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum, tapi kenapa wajah datar itu lagi yang terambil oleh kameranya.

"Kau mau coba membohongiku ya?" Kata-kata Sasuke bagai alunan musik horor ditelinganya.

"Kyaaaa! Tidak kok senpai!" Teriak Sakura refleks, Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Sakura.

"Beneran kok Sasuke-senpai!" Sakura gugup lalu mundur tapi Sasuke malah menghimpitnya.

Sasuke memasukan tangan kanan dikantong celananya lalu tangan kirinya menyangga ditembok.

Matanya memutar bosan.

"Aku ketua klub junalistik, sekaligus aku yang membimbing dan aku tak pernah memberikan tugas seperti itu untuk junior kelas satu sepertimu." Suara bariton Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura makin cepat saja. Ia ketahuan berbohong? Sakura hampir kesulitan bernafas ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak jawab? Katakan! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!" Sasuke sedikit membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis pink itu.

Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini, debaran jantungnya memompa lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Ah Naruto-senpai!" Teriak Sakura mengarah kesamping tertuju pada pintu yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sambil memejamkan matanya merasa kesal lalu melepas pandangannya dari Sakura, menegakan tubuhnya.

"Dobe! sudah kubilang kalau mau masuk ke-" Sasuke yang tadinya sedang bicara kesal terkejut ketika melihat kearah pintu dibelakangnya, bukan Naruto yang ia lihat! tapi gadis berambut pink yang sedang tergesah-gesah keluar.

'Ck Sialan!' Sasuke membatin.

Dirinya dikibuli gadis pink itu, saking mungilnya tubuh Sakura ia tak sadar si pinkie itu kabur melarikan diri.

"HEY! Kau!" Teriak Sasuke berlari keluar ruangannya ia mendapati Naruto sedang mengemut permen lolipop.

"Heh Teme! Kenapa? Ada apa?" Kata Naruto cemas.

.

"Iiikh dia itu menyeramkan aku seakan mau dimakan olehnya tadi." Gumam Sakura mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang.

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus pelan, kali kini ia berada di semak-semak masih dengan usahanya yang sama! Tapi hasinya pun sama. Ia menatap kecewa kameranya.

"Apa hanya wajah datar itu saja yang dia miliki?" Dengusnya kesal. Sakura jadi teringat ketika ketua itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Apa kau demam Sakura?"

"HUAA! Hmp!" Sakura terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya.

.

"Oi Sasuke oper bolanya kemari!" Seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang menengok kearah semak-semak. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya bermain bola sepak.

.

"Sasori-senpai! kau membuatku kaget!" Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk dadanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu muncul dengan wajah yang sangat dekat, sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Hihihihihi kaget ya?" Pemuda itu malah cekikikan membuat Sakura malas menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata Sasori sambil makan roti.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku gak lagi ngapa-ngapin kok, lagi duduk aja! lagi duduk!" Kata Sakura ngasal sambil menolak roti dari Sasori.

"Oh," Sasori hanya mangut-mangut.

Sakura kembali mengarahkan lensanya.

"Woah kali ini siapa objekmu?" Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang kembali mengambil gambar.

"Ketua osis." Ujarnya

"Ah pantas saja kau mengendap-ngendap begitu, daripada dia, lebih baik foto aku saja!" Kata Sasori pede super double.

Sakura hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Sasori merasa terabaikan ia menatap plastik bekas roti melon, seperti itulah dirinya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel milik Sasori.

"Halo?"

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya lalu menampakan wajah datar seperti kurang senang menerima telpon itu, Sakura menengok kearahnya, Sasori dengan sigap menatap wajah Sakura. Gadis itu lagi-lagi melengos.

Sasori nyengir seperti sedang mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Halo sayang iya nih lagi duduk-duduk aja kamu lagi apa karin-chan?" Sasori sengaja meninggikan intonasi suaranya seperti dibuat-buat. Sakura mendengus kesal ia merasa terganggu konsentrasinya.

Sasori tersenyum senang, ia merasa berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang muaach!" Sakura sampai bisa mendengar teriakan dari ponselnya Sasori.

"Eh Sakura sudah selesai?" Sasori segera menutup ponselnya.

"Tidak aku mau pindah posisi." Kata Sakura santai

"Ah kau pasti cemburu, Iya kan? katakan saja hum?" Goda Sasori sambil mencolek-colek genit.

"Bukan, aku hanya tak mau menganggumu senpai."

"Ah bilang saja iya kan?" Sasori tersenyum genit

"Ah terserah kau saja deh senpai." Kata Sakura agak acuh.

"Sakura jangan marah kumohon tadi cuma bercanda kok." Sasori memegang lengan Sakura

Sakura menepok jidatnya sendiri, kadang ia kerepotan mengadapi lelaki berambut merah itu. Sasori selalu salah paham padanya.

Sejak pertama kali Sakura meminta Sasori untuk difoto Sasori langsung menaruh hati pada Sakura dan bahkan pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi gadis pink menolaknya halus.

"Senpai tolong lepas," Sakura melepas tangan Sasori pelan. Tatapan Sasori melembut.

"Maaf." Gumam Sakura.

"Hahaha kenapa kamu yang minta maaf harusnya kan aku, karna sudah lancang telah menyentuhmu." Sasori merasa bersalah

"Tak apa kok Senpai" Sakura tersenyum membuat Sasori tertegun lalu berdiri.

"SAKURA-CHAN AWAS!"

Sakura kaget tiba-tiba ada yang meneriaki namanya.

DUUUK!

Kepala Sakura terkena bola nyasar yang lumayan keras benturannya, Sakura sampai terjatuh.

"Awsh aduuuuh," Sakura merintih

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu sakit? Ayo kita segera ke ruang kesehatan!" Sasori sangat cemas tapi pipinya bersemu merah, Sakura terkejut melihat posisinya sekarang. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sasori, pantas saja ia hanya merasakan sakit dikepala.

SUIT...SUIT...

Sakura kembali terkejut ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam, tidak hanya itu ia dan Sasori menjadi nontonan siswa yang tadi sedang bermain dilapangan.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar kalian tidak berbuat mesum?" Tanya seorang guru namanya Ibiki-sensei, ia adalah wakil kepala sekolah.

"Benar Sensei itu murni kecelakaan! Kau lihat kepala Sakura! Ini akibat terbentur bola!" Serengah Sasori. Ia menujuk kening Sakura yang sudah diplester

Sakura mengangguk cepat tanda setuju.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" Ibiki bertanya pada orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ditempat kejadian, mereka berada dibalik semak-semak dan posisinya disudut lapangan yang jarang dilewati orang, aku tak yakin mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam sebelumnya." Terang Sasuke pada Ibiki membuat Sakura maupun Sasori terlohok seakan menjadi terdakwa.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyerengai sinis, ia tahu bahawa Sasuke memiliki dendam padanya.

Bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sakura sudah ter-centre bola lalu sekarang menghadap wakil kepala sekolah atas tuduhan yang tidak benar dari sang ketua. Rasanya Sakura ingin mencekik leher Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Baiklah dari sekarang sampai lima hari kedepan kalian dihukum mencabut rumput digedung belakang." Sakura dan Sasori terkejut

"Sensei kita tak bersalah, kita tidak seperti yang dia tuduhkan!" Sasori menujuk dan berkata tajam pada Sasuke.

"Iya tapi kesaksian dari Sasuke memberatkan kalian, lakukan dan jangan banyak protes!" Ibiki membanting buku membuat Sasori dan Sakura membeku.

"Ba-baik sensei! Kami permisi!" Sakura dan Sasori membungkuk lalu pergi.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang guru.

"Hiiih seram sekali," Gumam Sakura

"Hahaha kau baru tahu ya, Ibiki-sensei bisa lebih menyeramkan dari itu." Kata Sasori sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Sakura berlenggang pulang menyusuri koridor sekolah, sungguh sial hari ini. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya, ia tak menyangka jika berurusan dengan ketua osis akan semeraut, mejengkelkan, menguras tenaga dan emosi.

Sakura berjalan kasal dan merengut.

"Benar kata Ino aku harus lebih mewaspadai si ketua datar itu." Bisik Sakura sambil memikirkan siasat lain untuk mengambil gambar kramat ketua osis.

"Kau tak mengerjakan hukumanmu hum," Tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara seraya Sakura lewat. Sontak Sakura menengok, ternyata ada Sasuke disana.

"Ibiki-sensei yang menyuruhku pulang, tanya saja kalau tidak percaya." Kata Sakura acuh, langsung cepat melangkahkan kaki, namun tas ranselnya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Hey ketua lepaskan tasku!" Sakura berteriak sambil merontah tapi ketua tak bergeming untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menyeret Sakura.

Mata Sakura melotot dan tenggorokannya terteguk. Ia hanya bisa mendumel dan meringis dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Serahkan!" Kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, wajahnya memucat, tangannya memeluk kameranya.

"Ck berikan kamera itu padaku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura mulai memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kuperingatkan jangan coba-coba kabur!" Serengah Sasuke

Sakura tak mengubris ucapan Sasuke. ia tetap berlari menuju pintu, tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Sakura mulai ketakutan.

"Nah juniorku yang manis, sini berikan kameranya." Sasuke pura-pura merayu sambil tersenyum yang dibuat-buat, meski dibuat-buat sangat terlihat tampan. Kalau saja posisinya Sakura tidak terdesak saat ini, Ia pasti sudah menekan sutter untuk mengabadikan wajah tampan si Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mulai bangun dari bangku dan melangakah mendekati Sakura.

"Tunggu senpai! Tetap disitu! Begini, aku kan sudah dapat hukuman dari Ibiki-sensei kenapa kau malah mau menyita kameraku juga?" Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia melengos lagi cekikikan lucu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama ia kembali menampakan wajah tegasnya.

"Disekolah dilarang membawa kamera kurasa kau tahu peraturan itu."

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Apa kali ini kau mau mengaku sebagai anggota klub fotografer?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tercekat. Idenya terbaca.

"Jurus yang sama tak akan mempan padaku."

Sakura merasa dalam bahaya sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Baginya Sasuke sangat mirip Orochimaru, guru biologi yang menurutnya paling sadis kalau memberikan tugas. Otak Sakura sudah tak mampu meloading mencari cara untuk kabur mungkin akibat benturan bola,

"Aku! sampai kapanpun tak akan mau menyerahkannya!" Sakura berteriak kesal lalu berlari menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sempat terkejut akhirnya mengejar Sakura, mereka Saling kerjar-kejaran diruang osis.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap.

"Cepat serahkan kameramu SAKURA!" Sasuke tampak marah dan kecapek-an. Ia cukup dibuat prustasi oleh Sakura, baru kali ini, ada yang menetangnya sampai begini.

"Hah hah hah tidak mau! TAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN!" Balas Sakura garang.

Ruangan kerja Sasuke jadi berantakan, kening Sasuke berkedut seakan tertumpuk kekesalan yang teramat.

"Cukup! Aku tak akan bersikap lembut meski kau perempuan!" Sasuke berdesis dan mendelik tajam pada Sakura. Mata Sakura melebar,

Sasuke dengan cepat mendekatinya Sakura yang merasa terdesak tak ada celah lagi untuk melarikan diri memutuskan berjongkok melindungi kameranya.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau," Sakura terus bergumam ketika Sasuke berusaha merebut kameranya, Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan kamera dari sang pemiliknya tapi tetap tidak bisa, Sakura seperti lem yang menyelimuti kamera. Gadis itu hebat bersikukuh tetap pada mendirianya, tak mau mengalah sampai akhir.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah kalau kau tak memberikan kamera itu." Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Kau curang," Gumam Sakura

"Terserah apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, peraturan tetaplah peraturan jika dilanggar maka hukumanlah yang harus diterima. Itulah tugasku sebagai ketua osis."

Sakura merenung mau bagaimanapun ia memang bersalah dan kalau dikeluarkan dari sekolah...

Sakura merentangkan kameranya pada Sasuke.

"Bagus kenapa tak dari tadi saja aku mengancammu," Cela Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan merusaknya kan?" Baru saja Sasuke mengapai kamera itu, Sakura bergumam seraya mejauhkan kameranya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyitanya bukan untuk merusaknya!" Serunya kesal.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpanya ditempat yang aman."

"Ck cepatlah!" Sasuke habis kesabaran,

Sakura memandang kameranya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukan kamera kesayangan Sakura itu didalam brangkas. Sakura menunjukan raut wajah kecewa dan sedih.

"Kau tak berniat untuk mengambilnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetauanku kan?" Ejek Sasuke sambil memutar kode kotak besi itu.

"Tergantung kalau kau berbuat tidak baik pada Came-chanku ya akan kucuri." Jawab Sakura asal (Came = jangan dibaca bahasa inggris ya ^^V)

"Hmp hahahaha Came kau bilang?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas. Ekspresi yang menurutnya seperti batu seakan melebur menjadi puing-puing! Ekspresi langka itu seharusnya ia abadikan.

"HAHAHAHAHAH," Lama-lama Sakura risih mendengar tawa Sasuke yang semakin keras.

"Ikh senpai gila," Ejek Sakura,

Sasuke berhenti tertawa lalu menyirit kesal pasalnya baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatainya 'Gila'.

"Dari pada kau gila kamera oh bukan Came-chan~" Balas Sasuke lalu kembali tertawa.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutu dan berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak melihat isi Came-channya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi? Tamatlah sudah.

T

.

B

.

C

* * *

Balas review \^0^/

**caesarpuspita**: Wah saya juga kangen kamu (/^3^)/ #kisu2 hahahaxD iya akhiranya SasuSaku kok tapi maaf ya dichapter ini rada slient Sasori (T/\T) dan mungkin ada slient2 lain untuk sakura dichapter berikutnya, hm ya, NaruHina? Belum tahu sih kesananya, untuk sekarang saya fokuskan hina suka ma sasuke duluxD #rada kurang rela sih hahaxD #Balas hug

**NikeLagi**: Ya sudah updet nih \^0^/

**shinji** **kumoka**: Iya iya nih udah lanjut! hahaxD

**Atan48**: Hihihi saya juga gitu kenal muka tapi gak tahu namaxD iya ini yang udah lanjut ^-^d salam kenal juga ^0^/

**Sabel**: Hahaha ya nih sudah update ^0^/

**suket** **alang** **alang**: Hehehe iya selucu saya kah? #modus xD

**mii**-**chanchan2**: Sudah update ^0^/ maaf gak bisa kilat T-T

**CN** **Scarlet**: Kenapa dengan perutmu?xD iya nih sudah update! ^0^/

**lune**: Ya nih dah lanjut ^0^d

**Fbry**: Kyaa seneng deh kalau ff ku disukai hehehexD oke nih dah update ^0^d

**drak** **blue** **and** **pink** **cherry**: Iya nih dah update ^0^d

**dwiratna** **viea**: Woah baguslah fic ini menghibur saya jadi ikut senang hiks~ T/T #terharu yah nih dah update ^0^d

Yey kelar bales review ^0^)9 saya ucapkan banyak makasih buat review, foll and fav-nya *kalian luar biasa~ (9^O^)9 oh iya yang namanya pake (titik) gak saya tulis (titik-nya) soalnya suka ilang-ilangan maafkan ya (^-^)

* * *

**A/N**: Update chapter 2 gonjreng-gonjreng! \^0^/ Hihihihi, haaa~ sesuai dugaan saya cukup sulit juga bikin fic seperti T3T tapi pas udah jadi saya happy \^0^/ yeeey! Bikin fic semacam ini lebih menantang! Hohohoho semasa bodo walau masih jelek hahah ^0^v ah sekian aja deh dulu sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! ^0^7 oh iya jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^-~)d.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke memutar kode berangkasnya lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalamnya. Sakura tampak tegang ia merasa kaku, tubuhnya sulit digerakan, kamera milik Sakura kini berada ditangan ketua. Tanpa ekspresi Sasuke mengutak-atik kamera Canon itu,

"Ck jadi kau diam-diam mengambil gambarku?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"I-iya maafkan atas kelancanganku," Sakura membungkuk. Tubuhnya gemetar dan merasa gugup.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura.

"I-itu Ka-karena aku suka sama ketua," Kata Sakura masih dalam posisi membungkuk, dia sendiri tak habis pikir kebohongan apalagi yang terucap dari mulutnya ini, tapi jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia takut hal yang tak diinginkan ter—

GRETAAAAK!

—jadi... Hal terburuk yang Sakura takutkan telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke, pemuda yang Sakura anggap berkarisma itu merusak kamera kesayanganya, Sakura membelakak mata sakit jantungnya seakan tertembus pedang kusanagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Ck, bukanya kau mengambil fotoku untuk kau jual? Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri!" Sasuke menghina dengan kata-kata yang sangat tajam, Sakura merasa antara sakit dan marah yang teramat, dia sakit karna dihina dan sangat marah karna kamera yang sangat berharga baginya dirusak.

Sakura melihat Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kameranya seperti ingin menjatuhkan benda milik Sakura itu, mata Sakura kembali membelakak, dengan cepat dia berlari kearah Sasuke yang perlahan akan melepaskan kameranya...

"JANGAAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXSaku

Rate: T

Warning: Au, Typo melekat di fic ini, bad Eyd, Ooc, Fic tidak bisa dibilang bagus, maka boleh dibilang jelek(gak masalah buatku), RnR Dll.

DLDR (Don't Like, Don't Read) (/^0^)/

.

.

.

Silahkan dibaca... ^0^)d

.

.

.

Beautifull camera

Chapter 3

.

KRRRRIIIIIIINGG~~~~

GEDUBRAK!

"Ssssssh~ aw, haduh..." Sakura terjatuh dari tempat tidunya, ia terbangun linglung lalu mematikan jam weker yang terdapat disamping tempat tidur.

Sakura terduduk dikasurnya...

"HAAAAH~ sialan kenapa sampai kebawa mimpi segala sih!? Huuuumh Came-chan!" Teriakan Sakura mengawali pagi ini. Gadis pink itu melirik jam dinding yang menujukan tepat pukul enam pagi, hari ini hari minggu tapi kenapa gadis itu bangun sepagi ini? Sakura memang sosok yang rajin meski ini hari libur dia tak membedakan hari ini dengan hari lainnya. Dan ternyata hari ini gadis pencinta kamera itu memang ada kegiatan.

Sakura kini berada didalam kamar mandi, moodnya tampak membaik, itu semua akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Dia mendecih kenapa mimpinya tadi malam begitu nyata? Dia jadi berigidik sendiri membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, ia tersentak! Sakura jadi mengkhawatirkan Came-channya.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendengar deringan ponsel. Ia langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Ah kau~ hm baiklah... ya sampai nanti~"

Sakura menutup sambungan entah dari siapa itu. Ia bergegas pakai baju lalu beranjak sarapan dan bersiap-siap akan pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah ada ditaman yang kini mulai ramai meski masih pagi, karna hari ini libur banyak yang berjogging, olahraga dan banyak anak kecil yang mengikuti olahraga maupun bermain.

"Ah maaf pasti kau menunggu lama ya?"

"Hm tidak kok aku baru saja datang." Balas Sakura, ia memperhatikan gadis dihadapanya ini. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos dan celana training panjang, tampak cantik dan bugar, rambutnya yang hitam legam dikuncir menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dibangku itu," Tawar gadis itu pada Sakura, menunjuk bangku taman.

"Hm baiklah Hyuga-san." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Panggil aku Hinata saja ya! Dan apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura?" Tanya gadis berambut legam itu pada Sakura seraya mereka berdua duduk.

"Hm ya tentu saja, dan aku juga setuju kalau begitu Hinata," Kini mereka berdua telah duduk.

Sakura tampak binggung harus memulainya dari mana, dalam tas yang ia bawa, ia menyiapkan uang yang telah Hinata berikan waktu itu padanya, tapi sebelumnya ia ingin berbicara sesuatu dulu pada gadis yang telah mengajaknya janjian datang ke taman ini.

"Hm sebelumnya aku akan katakan padamu, aku telah gagal mendapatkan foto ke—eh maksudku Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tapi bukan berarti aku gagal mengambil fotonya, ini gambar yang berhasil ku jepret," Ucap Sakura penuh penjelasan lalu ia memberikan beberapa lembar foto pada Hinata.

"Dan lalu i—"

"KYAAAA TAAMPAAANYAA~~" Sakura yang baru saja mau merogoh tasnya kembali, langsung tersentak kaget,

"Ekhem...Ehem em maksudku ini bagus sekali fotonya hm," Hinata seperti mengendalikan ekspresinya lalu tersenyum malu, saking malunya dia menunduk.

"Ah begitu ya hm kalau gitu ini..." Sakura sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi takut menyinggung Hinata, ia memberikan amplop coklat pada Hinata.

"Ah itu.."

"Ya kurasa uang ini terlalu banyak, kau boleh membayarku dengan harga yang biasa saja kalau kau menginginkan foto-foto itu, dan lagipula aku telah gagal memfotonya." Hinata mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan, ia langsung memandang Sakura lalu tersenyum,

"Tentu saja aku mau foto ini! tidak apa uang itu untukmu saja, hasil fotomu ini sangat bagus aku suka, sepertinya kau tidak asal-asalan memotretnya, seperti ada teknik yang membuat foto ini jadi berseni." Hinata berkata sambil menunjukan salah satu foto pada Sakura.

"Kau hebat bisa menilai hasil fotoku." Sakura tersenyum kali ini dialah yang malu karna tersanjung.

"Iya kau juga hebat! Fotografer terhebat yang pernah kukenal!" Sakura tersentak.

"Ah tidak kok aku tidak sehebat itu, masih tahap dasar belum bisa dibilang fotografer." Sakura merendah,

"Hahahaha, hm tapi foto buatanmu ini bisa bersanding lho dengan foto-foto dunia lainnya," tak terasa mereka jadi ngobrol dan tampak akrab.

"Aku sudah pernah coba tapi selalu gagal eh maksudku belum berhasil," Hinata mulai sedikit-sedikit memahami Sakura, Sakura memang terlihat agak sedikit pendiam tapi jika didekati ternyata gadis pink ini sangat menyenangkan kalau sudah di ajak bicara,

"Dan kau masih terus mencobanya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu! Aku tak akan menyerah, terlalu ajaib dan dini bagiku kalau tiba-tiba berhasil begitu saja. Perlu usaha untuk mengapai itu semua, dan aku harus berusaha." Hinata melihat Sakura yang penuh percaya diri jadi tersenyum, sebuah deringan ponsel membuat keduanya terdiam.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Hm baiklah sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang dan—"

"Eh Hinata ja—" Sakura kaget tiba-tiba Hinata mengambil amplop coklat lalu memasukannya kedalam tas Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa Sakura, lagipula aku yakin kau bisa memfoto Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum, aku percaya itu, aku akan bersabar tenang saja jangan terburu-buru, kalaupun kau mengambil gambarnya dengan gaya atau ekspresi lain apapun itu aku akan tetap menerimanya dan akan membayarnya." Kata Hinata lembut panjang lebar membuat Sakura tetegun dan membiarkan Hinata memasukan amplop itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai ketua ya? Eh maksudku Sasuke-senpai hem dia ketua osis disekolahku," Tanya Sakura sambil sedikit menjelaskan.

"Hm ya, sebenarnya lebih dari itu... Aku mencintainya..." Sakura bisa melihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah, tampak Hinata mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus.

"Dan aku jadi membuatmu repot ya, aku sangat egois, demi melihatnya tersenyum aku malah memaksamu," Kini Hinata berwajah sendu.

"Hei, tak apa kok, aku merasa ini jadi tantangan tersendiri untukku, tak masalah! Lagi pula kau kan telah jadi pelanggan tetapku, aku senang jasaku terpakai apalagi bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum, ada rasa bangga disini dan itu membuatku bahagia." Sakura menunjuk dadanya sendiri seakan disitulah letak kebahagiannya berada, Hinata tertegun belum pernah dia melihat orang seperti Sakura, tampak seperti batu kalau hanya dilihat tapi jika disentuh seakan berubah menjadi berlian. Hinata kembali tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hm bukanya kau mau pulang? Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi nih," Kata Sakura memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Akh iya..."

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan bersama keluar dari taman.

"Sakura sepertinya mau pergi ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura, gadis pink itu memakai T-shirt putih bergambar hello kitty, sweter berwarna pink, celana jins panjang, sepatu kets, lalu topi upluk abu-abu menghiasi kepalanya dan terakhir tas ransel digendongannya. Seperti mau berjalan jauh, itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata,

"Hm ya hehehe sedikit jalan-jalan, refresing." Kata Sakura nyengir.

Ketika Hinata mau berbicara lagi mobil hitam telah ada dihadapanya.

"Ah aku sudah dijemput," Ujar Hinata, Sakura melihatnya berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya.

"Sakura bisakah kau tidak hanya menganggapku hanya seorang pelanggan? Aku... ingin berteman denganmu," Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata, sebelum gadis itu masuk sedalam mobil pribadinya, matanya melembut menatap Sakura.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura senang sambil mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

Sayap indah berwarna biru dengan corak melingkar hitam di bagian tengahnya, akan mengkilat ketika kedua sayap itu mengepak lembut. Serangga manis ini tengah hinggap dipucuk bunga.

Klik...

Seraya Sakura menekan sutter, serangga cantik itu terbang, tak lama keluarlah polacolor dari kamera itu.

"Haaah~ maaf ya Pola-chan, padahal aku sedang mengunakanmu, tapi pikiranku tetap pada Came-chan," Sakura bergumam sendu, kamera polaroid berwarna pink yang tengah ia pegang ini hadiah dari pamannya, saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki namun ia tak mengetahui keberadaan sang paman, akan tapi ia percaya bahwa paman yang ia sayangi itu baik-baik saja karena pamannya itu adalah seorang petualang.

Setelah tangan Sakura mengoyang kasar polacolor yang baru saja keluar dari kameranya, terlihatlah gambar kupu-kupu biru yang ia jepret tadi, gadis itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang ia ciptakan.

"Ayo kita ambil gambar yang lainnya Pola-chan!" Ucap Sakura semangat sambil berjalan.

Kini Sakura berada dihutan terlarang, ets hutan ini tak sehoror namanya kok. Tapi karna namanya banyak wisata yang datang dan mengagumi keindahan hutan ini. Hutan ini sangat luas biasanya banyak para pendaki yang menjadikan hutan ini sebagai objek pendakian karna hutan ini dikelilingi gunung dan bukit, tapi karna saking luasnya dibutuhkan pemandu. Tapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai pink ini, ia cukup hafal seluk beluk hutan ini dari kecil ia sudah sering diajak kehutan ini.

Sakura mentap beberapa polacolor hasil jepretannya, matanya teralihkan sesuatu lalu gadis itu tersenyum,

Seorang pria paru baya tengah duduk dibatu besar. Dihadapanya ada sungai tenang yang indah, pria itu tampak khusyu memperhatikan pancinganya, matanya memincing ketika benang pancingannya ternarik-tarik dari bawah dalam air. Dengan sigap pria itu langsung menariknya,

Splash...

Terlihat ikan yang berukuran sedang melompat mengudara.

Pria paru baya itu tengah melepaskan kail dari ikan pancinganya tapi ia tampak terkejut ketika ada yang menyodorkan sesuatu tepat diwajahnya,

"Strike yang hebat paman!" Ternyata orang itu adalah Sakura dan yang gadis itu berikan adalah polacolor hasil jepretannya,

"Wah ternyata aku tetap tampan ya difoto ini hahahaha," Ucap riang pria itu, tampak senang melihat foto hasil jepretan dan kedatangan Sakura.

"Huuuh ge'er! Hm emang iya sih tampan hihihi." Sakura memelet lidah lalu duduk dibatu sebelah pria itu. Mereka tampak akrab, kedua orang yang berbeda usia ini memiliki kesamaan yang sama yaitu sama-sama menyukai cagar alam itulah yang membuat keduanya akrab, tidak jarang dilain kesempatan mereka sering bertemu tanpa disengaja, awal pertemuan merekapun tanpa disengaja. Sepintas orang lain yang melihat pasti akan berpikir bahwa mereka ini adalah ayah dan anak.

"Kau sudah lama tak datang kesini Sakura." Ucap pria itu pada Sakura sambil melemparkan kailnya kesungai.

"Hm ya aku habis ujian semester paman, jadi jarang kesini, kenapa? Kangen padaku ya?" Tanya Sakura cekikikan sambil memandang sungai.

"Itu bagus, kau memang harus mementingkan pelajaran! Jangan memotret terus. Huuuh ge'er, hm sedikit sih hahahaha." Ceramahnya lalu pria itu mencopy ucapan Sakura sebelumnya membuat keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

Meski pria itu kira-kira berumur 40th, tapi gaya bicaranya seperti anak muda dan sangat menyenangkan Sakura suka akan hal itu, ia sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai pamannya sendiri, bersama pria itu ia berharap kerinduanya terhadap paman kandungnya bisa sedikit terobati.

"Hm jadi Came-chan disandra oleh kakak kelasmu itu?" Paman itu bertanya sambil menyomot kue yang Sakura tawarkan,

"Iya paman dia itu kejam dan menyebalkan!" Sakura mengadu, ia dengan kasar memakan kue yang dibawa dari rumah, beginilah mereka, Sakura akan selalu curhat ketika mereka berdua bertemu dan paman itu memang selalu bahkan kadang agak terlalu memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita tentang kehidupanya dengan alasan untuk mengusir kebosanan ketika sedang memancing. Dia dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita Sakura apapun bentuk cerita itu.

"Coba kalau kau katakan sebenarnya, mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang untuk mengambil Came-chan." Saran sang paman, pria itu memang akan selalu memberi saran pada setiap cerita yang Sakura ceritakan.

"Hah! Paman kalau itu sampai ku lakukan, pasti leherku akan—" Sakura memperagakan tangan dilehernya seakan-akan lehernya itu dipotong oleh sebelah pisau,

"Woah sejahat itukah kakak kelasmu itu?" Sang paman agak terkejut.

"Iya dia itu ketua os—"

"Hn. Ayah," Sapaan seseorang membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapanya.

"Ah Sakura aku lupa, kali ini aku mengajak seluruh keluargaku, untunglah ada Sakura aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada istri berserta kedua putraku," Sakura tak bergeming dan tak mengiraukan perkataan Uchiha Fugaku. Yang Sakura ketahui nama dari paman itu, seakan telinganya tuli, ia menatap kaget pemuda yang kini sudah ada didekat Fugaku, Sang paman, Fugaku tampak heran melihat anaknya saling tatap dengan gadis bersurai pink ini.

"Oh kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Pertanyaan Fugaku membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Hm paman aku mau kesebelah sana dulu ya," Ucap Sakura seraya beranjak pergi, namun ada yang menarik sweternya hingga langkahnya tertahan.

"Sakura tidak dengar ya? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seluruh anggota keluargaku," Ternyata yang membuat langkahnya tertahan adalah Fugaku.

"Ta—"

"Ah sudahlah, baiklah Sakura ini anak bungsuku Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke ini Haruno Sakura dia kenalan ayah, hm kupikir kalian sudah saling kenal," Lelaki paru baya itu seenak udelnya memperkenalkan Sakura dengan anaknya, tanpa tahu yang Sakura ceritakan tadi adalah tentang anaknya,

"Lho ada apa kok diam saja? Tidak salaman?" Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut rasanya ingin sekali ia kabur.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman, Sakura agak ragu menjabat tangan itu, tapi akhirnya Sakura mengenggam tangan pemuda itu.

Fugaku membereskan alat pancingnya sambil mengajak kedua anak muda yang masih bersalaman ini untuk beranjak menuju tempat istrinya berada.

Sakura gugup tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke, ia berusaha melepas tapi tidak bisa.

"Ke-ketua lepaskan!" Kata Sakura geram namun berbisik, Sasuke menengok kebelakang ternyata ayahnya masih sibuk membereskan alat pancing lalu pandangannya kembali beralih menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan ayahku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"A-ku hanya berkunjung disini, dan aku me-memang sudah lama kenal dengan ayahmu." Gumam Sakura hati-hati,

"Cih sudah kenal lama?"

"Hei hei kalian berdua sedang apa? ayo!" Suara Fugaku membuat Sakura dan Sasuke teralihkan,

"Ah paman tunggu!" Sakura yang melihat Fugaku mulai berjalan langsung melepas kasar tangan Sasuke lalu segera berlari menuju Fugaku,

Sakura sangat terkejut ternyata paman yang selama ini dia kenal adalah ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke sang ketua datar menyebalkan. Dan lagi, paman Fugaku ingin mengenalkan keluarganya, itu sama artinya ia akan berkenalan sama keluarganya ketua kan? ia mulai sangat gugup dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nanti. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini sekarang Sakura, duduk nyaman beralaskan tikar. Banyak makanan tersaji dihadapanya.

"Bu pemantik apinya dimana ya?" Tanya seorang pria yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu. Saat Sakura lihat pria itu, ia merasa pria itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke hanya model rambutnya yang berbeda tapi setelah Sakura berkenalan sebelumnya ternyata bukan hanya model rambutnya saja yang berbeda, tapi sifatnya juga sangat berbeda, Sakura lebih menyukai pria berkuncir itu daripada Sasuke si ketua osis. Uchiha Itachi kakak kandung dari si ketua memiliki sifat yang kontras dengan Sasuke. sikapnya ramah dan baik hati.

"Sasu-chan bantu kakakmu dulu ya ibu lagi sibuk nih," Sakura melirik wanita cantik disampingnya wanita ini tengah melakukan sesuatu pada rambut pinknya, Uchiha Mikoto nama dari wanita cantik ini, istri dari paman yang Sakura kenal sebagai orang yang hobinya memancing ini ternyata memiliki istri yang sangat cantik dan modis.

Sakura melihat Sasuke menuruti ucapan ibunya pemuda biru dongker itu membantu sang kakak mencari pemantik api, mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak kembar kalau sedang berdekatan begitu, setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, Itachi kembali keaktivitas sebelumnya yaitu menyiapkan bumbu untuk barbeque ikan hasil dari pancingan ayahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat kembali keposisi awalnya yaitu duduk disamping Fugaku yang sedang serius berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sakura merasa keluarga ini sangat hangat dan menyenangkan, saat hari libur mereka pakai kesempatan itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan seperti inilah mereka, dikesempatan kali ini mereka piknik dan bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan indah dari hutan ini.

"Saku-chan apa ibumu memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganmu?" Tanya lembut Mikoto sambil masih melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya, menata rambut pink Sakura. saat pertama kali melihat Sakura dialah yang paling heboh, wanita cantik itu langsung tertarik pada Sakura.

"Hm ya," Gumam Sakura.

"Woah aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, pasti lucu jika nanti aku melihat kalian berbarengan rambutmu sangat unik hihihi." Wanita itu terkikik geli tanpa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang agak sedikit tersentak, namun ia pun jadi ikut tersenyum manis menanggapi tawanya mikoto,

"Suami tercintaku itu pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu lho, akupun jadi penasaran ingin bertemu denganmu tapi tanpa diduga ya, kita bertemu disini kyaaaa dan ternyata Saku-chan sangat manis dan lucu, uuu'uuh kau sangat mengemaskan!" Mikoto bercerita sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sakura lalu memeluknya, Sakura hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu, Itachi dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah wanita kesayangan mereka berdua itu ets! Ada satu orang lagi yang sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Sasuke, ia hanya memasang wajah datar tapi sesekali ia menatap ibunya dan Sakura.

"Hehehe aku juga tak menyaka paman Fugaku memiliki istri yang sangat cantik," Ucap Sakura yang masih berada dipelukan Mikoto,

"Woah benarkah? Hihihihi." Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil cermin dan memperlihatkan padanya,

"Hm bagaimana kau suka?" Wajah Sakura bersemu merah ketika melihat bayangannya dicermin itu rambutnya terkepang rapih dikedua sisi kepalanya, meski pendek rambutnya tidak telihat berantakan sama sekali, ia tampak terlihat imut dan lucu dengan model rambut seperti itu. Sakura mengangguk,

"Sepertinya kau baru saja memotongnya ya, padahal kau akan terlihat lebih cantik kalau rambutmu panjang," Gumam Mikoto,

"Aku tidak suka rambut panjang bibi, karena itu membuatku gerah," Sakura agak sedikit terkejut, kenapa bibi ini bisa tahu kalau dia baru saja memotong rambutnya? Seminggu yang lalu Sakura meminta bantuan pada Ino untuk memotong rambutnya, bukankah seharusnya hanya dia dan Ino saja yang tahu?

"Ah~ begitu ya? Baiklah nanti akan ku ajak kesalonku? Akan ku buat rambutmu cepat panjang dan tidak akan membuatmu gerah atau panas," Sakura agak sedikit kaget mendengar ucapannya Mikoto.

"Bibi berkerja disalon?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm ya semacam itulah hihihi. Jadi kalau kau mau memotong rambut jangan dipotong sendiri atau meminta bantuan orang lain yang tidak bisa memotong rambut ya, sayang rambutmu ini bagus dan cantik sekali, akan berkurang keindahanya kalau asal dipotong,"

"Ah itu—" Sakura bingung dan malu menaggapi ucapan Mikoto,

"Ini, jika kau ingin potong rambut atau sekedar berkunjung datanglah kemari atau hubungi saja aku," Mikoto memberikan kartu persegi berwarna putih,

"Ah ba-baik..." Hanya ini yang mampu Sakura lakukan, ingin menolak tapi tak enak hati.

"Untuk Saku-chan akan kuberikan gratis! Kutunggu lho kedatangannya~"

"Tara~ barbeque ala Itachi sudah jadi!~" Seru Itachi lalu meletakan piring besar yang berisikan ikan barbeque ala-nya ditengah orang-orang yang duduk ditikar tersebut.

"Wah sepertinya enak~" Ucap riang Mikoto,

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama Sakura!" Ajak Fugaku, meski ingin menolak tangan Sakura dipegang erat oleh Mikoto bahkan sekarang sedang mau disuapi ikan oleh Mikoto,

"Iya makan yang banyak ya Sakura-chan, wah ibu jangan dihabiskan semua!" Sakura mematap lucu Itachi dan Mikoto,

"Habis Saku-chan kurus, jadi harus makan banyak," Sakura tertegun mendengar itu. Mikoto mengkhwatirkannya? Itu membuatnya rindu pada Ibunya yang telah tiada.

Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan kebenaran tenang kehidupan keluarganya pada Fugaku, yang Fugaku tahu keluarga Sakura masih lengkap, itulah yang Sakura ceritakan pada orang-orang yang bertanya tentang keluarganya. Bukan apa-apa Ia hanya tak mau dikasihani, jika ia menerima belas kasih itu hanya membuatnya sedih, dia tak mau itu.

Sasuke mencopot kedua earphonenya lalu ikut makan bersama. Sakura makan siang bersama keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka semua makan dengan khimatd bahkan saat makan keluarga Uchiha itu tertib tak bersuara ataupun bercanda, Sakura sedikit melirik Mikoto tampak elegant saat makan, begitu pula dengan lainnya, ia jadi sedikit canggung

Sakura membantu Itachi dan Mikoto membereskan piring sisa bekas makan,

"Eh, jangan, Saku-chan duduk saja, ini biar bibi saja yang bereskan," Tegur halus Mikoto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok bibi, aku suka melakukan ini, biar aku membantumu ya?" Mohon Sakura, Mikoto tersenyum namun dengan cepat ia mengiring Sakura untuk kembali duduk ditikar.

"Pokoknya Saku-chan duduk disini saja~ jangan membantah," Perintah halus Mikoto sambil meletakan telunjuknya dibibir, Sakurapun menurutinya,

Dia melihat Fugaku berkutat dengan laptopnya, setalah makan pria baru baya itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, lalu matanya beralih melihat Sasuke yang sedang tiduran santai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, kedua earphone terpasang kembali ditelinganya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjauh dari orang itu, ah tapi~ mana mungkin dia kabur begitu saja, sudah makan kenyang lalu pergi begitu saja? Itukan tidak sopan!

Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk memandang sungai yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya, suara gemerik airnya sungguh memenangkan dan nyaman.

"Oh iya Sakura dan Sasuke satu sekolah kan?" Sakura sedang asik-asiknya memandang sungai langsung menatap Fugaku yang ternyata sudah menutup laptopnya lalu sedikit memijit pelan lehernya.

"Pantas saja, Sepertinya kalian saling kenal kan? Tapi tak bergitu akrab, kalian berbeda tingkatan kan?" Tanya Fugaku basa-basi, ini adalah spekulasinya, dia diam-diam mengamati tingkah kedua anak yang berada didekatnya ini.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dia agak terusik dengan pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Oh~ hm hei Sasuke kau kan ketua osis, bisa kau menolong Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku kali ini pada Sasuke, Sasuke menatap sang ayah sebagai respon,

Tubuh Sakura mulai menegang, apa yang mau paman itu lakukan?

"Begini kamera Sakura diambil oleh kakak kelasnya, bisakah kau membantu Sakura untuk memintanya kembali? Kasihan Sakura kalau tidak ada kamera itu dia tidak bisa—" Fugaku menatap Sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengigit bibirnya sendiri, mata Fugaku melembut.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Kali ini Sasuke bersuara,

"Tidak bisa hidup karenanya, jadi ayah minta tolong padamu bantulah Sakura, kamera itu sangat berharga untuknya," Ucap Fugaku tenang, sambil menyeruput kopinya,

Sakura beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, rahasianya tidak terbongkar, Fugaku melindunginya? Mungkin Fugaku tidak ingin mempermalukan Sakura soal profesinya didepan Sasuke lalu akan membuat malu Sakura, tapi masalah yang sebenarnya tak se-ringan itu, dan Fugaku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu,

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Hn." Gumamnya yang entah setuju atau tidak, Sakura tak mengerti, ia hanya menunduk malu tak berani menatap Sasuke, padahal dari tadi Sasuke mentapnya intens.

"Woah cerita apaan nih? Serius sekali kelihatannya," Ucap Itachi yang habis selesai mencuci piring, dia langsung ikut nimbrung di tikar,

"Mana ibumu Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku

"Oh ibu lagi sibuk terima telpon disana," Tunjuk Itachi pada Fugaku,

"Baiklah ayah mau lanjut memancing lagi," Ujar Fugaku seraya berdiri lalu mengambil alat-alat pancingnya.

"Haaah~ lagi?" Tanya sang anak sulung,

"Hm kalau begitu aku juga, aku mau jalan-jalan kesebelah sana, ah terima kasih untuk makanan enaknya." Ucap Sakura lalu membungkuk,

Fugaku yang sedang mau membawa pancingannya terhenti lalu menatap Sakura, tidak hanya Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasukepun menatap Sakura,

"Ah baiklah tapi kalau nanti mau pulang kembali kesini ya kita pulang bersama!" Seru Itachi, Sakura mengangguk saja biar bisa segera pergi dan belalulah gadis pink itu.

"Lho! Ita-chan, Sasu-chan, ayah dan Saku-chan mana?" Tanya Mikoto agak panik,

"Ayah kembali memancing lalu Sakura juga pergi untuk jalan-jalan," Terang Itachi pada ibunya,

"Aaaaaah kenapa kalian tidak mencegah Saku-chan untuk ibu!" Omel Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak habis pikir dia merasa mimpi buruknya akan memjadi nyata tadi.

"Ck aku tak mungkin kembali lagi kesana kan? Aargh yang tadi itu kalau ketahuan gimana coba?" Sakura mengerutu sendiri,

Gadis itu tengah memfokusan lensanya, ada kumbang yang lumayan besar hinggap dipohon, Sakura telah mengambil gambar kumbang tersebut, ia mengoyang kasar polacolor yang keluar dari kamera pinknya,

"Jadi kau sudah punya pengganti Came-chan?" Sakura tersentak kaget tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan foto hasil jepretannya barusan,

"Ah itu—" Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil foto yang terjatuh itu,

"Kau sudah membuatku sangat terkejut hari ini Jidat!" Sasuke menatap foto itu lalu beralih ke Sakura,

"Ketua aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau paman Fugaku itu adalah ayahmu,"

"Yah aku sedikit mengerti, tapi kau curang jika mengunakan ayahku untuk mendapatkan kembali kameramu." Kini Sasuke mendekati Sakura,

"Aa—ketua aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya bercerita padanya tanpa ada maksud untuk membuatnya membantuku melaluimu~" Sakura mundur seraya Sasuke tetap maju menghampirinya, Sakura mentok disebuah pohon yang amat besar, kedua tangan Sasuke menyangga dipohon itu dan membungkuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan tinggi tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa berkutik, dirinya dijaga oleh Sasuke, posisi seperti ini terjadi lagi, Sakura merasa ketakutan 'Oh Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan!' batinya terus menjerit, pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam ada lambang kipas dibagian kiri dadanya dan celana jins panjang lalu sepatu kets sebagai alas kakinya baju santai khas berlibur, tampak lebih tampan dari yang biasanya Sakura lihat disekolah.

"Sepertinya kau akrab sekali ya dengan ayahku," Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura, Ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura, matanya yang tertutup rapat, pipinya yang bersemu merah lalu mulutnya yang sedang mengigit bibirnya sendiri, Sasuke tersenyum merasa lucu, tapi ia tertarik pada bibir Sakura yang memerah seraya terus digigit sendiri oleh gadis itu,

Gadis itu hanya mengagguk pelan dan masih terus memejamkan matanya.

Saat Sakura mengintip Sasuke sedang menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya, ia tertawa lepas,

"Hahahaha kau itu grogi ya? wajahmu itu seperti itik ayam peliharaan ibuku~" Sakura menyirit kesal lalu mendorong kasar Sasuke yang masih menghalanginya,

"Kau pikir ini lucu? Jika kau berpikir begitu, kau gila!" Seru Sakura tak perduli apa yang ia katakan, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang menjauhi orang ini,

Greeb.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dan menghetikan langkahnya.

Bruuuuk!

Suara seperti benda terjatuh terdengar jelas Sakura dan Sasuke refleks mengarah pandangan ketempat suara benda itu berasal.

Seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan terjatuh, Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri anak kecil itu, lalu Sasuke mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Adik kecil kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Sakura sambil membantu anak itu berdiri namun sepertinya sulit untuk anak itu berdiri karna kakinya terluka,

"Ah aku ada plester tunggu sebentar...?" Sakura langsung mengorek-ngorek tasnya,

"Hei, adik mana orang tuamu?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya lembut,

Sakura telah selesai mengobati kaki anak itu, lukanya tidak hanya ada dikaki tapi ada dibeberapa bagian tubuh lainya,

"Ketua dia diam saja dari tadi, sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke, pasalnya bocah itu terus tak bergeming dan saat diajak ketempat pusat kehutanan, anak itu tidak mau.

"Apa kau lapar? Kalau iya makanlah ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan makanan yang ia dapat dari tas Sakura, Sakura agak sedikit kesal namun rasa kesalnya hilang ketika anak kecil itu melahap makanan miliknya,

"Ini minumlah," Sakura memberikan sebotol air mineral,

Setelah makan dan minum anak itu tampak membaik. Mereka berdua telah mengetahui gadis kecil itu tunawicara, mereka kesulitan untuk mengerti anak itu, bahkan untuk mengetahui namanya saja sulit, anak itu tetap tak bergeming untuk meninggalkan tempatnya raut wajahnya sedih dan ketakutan,

"Dengar dik, kita tak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud, lebih baik kita keposko terdekat biar mereka bisa membantumu," Rajuk Sasuke penuh kesabaran,

"Ini tulislah apapun disini, gambarpun boleh, apa saja, tunjukan apa yang mau kau tunjukan pada kami ya?" Sakura memberikan buku berserta pulpen, bocah itu mengambil buku itu dengan ragu,

Bocah itu mulai mencorat-coret buku Sakura, Sasuke dan Sakura memperhatikan coretan bocah lugu itu, samar-samar jadi berbentuk gambar,

Sakura dan Sasuke menatap heran dan terkejut gambar yang sudah jadi dibuat anak itu.

"Ketua ini bahaya kita harus segera menolongnya!" Seru Sakura,

"Jangan bertindak yang macam-macam dulu! Belum tentu ini benar." Balas Sasuke.

"Senpai lihat kondisinya, anak itu tak mungkin berbohong!" Sasuke menatap anak itu memang terlihat ketakutan dan menyedihkan,

"Kau ingin menolong semua teman-temanmu kan?" Tanya Sakura pada anak itu, anak itu mengangguk lemah,

Sakura langsung berjongkok membelakangi si bocah, Sasuke terkejut.

"Naiklah, tunjukan dimana teman-temanmu berada," Bocah itu langsung menaiki punggung Sakura,

"E-eh tunggu dulu Sakura!" Sakura mengiraukan teriakan Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke,

Sasuke terlihat gusar menatap gambar dari anak itu, terlihat digambar itu ada orang yang bertubuh besar menodongkan senapan pada anak-anak kecil yang seperti terkurung, gambaranya memang jelek tapi cukup menjelaskan. Dan Sasuke mengerti apa filosofi pada gambar itu.

Dia meremas gambar itu lalu membuangnya. Ia berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

T

.

B

.

C

.

.

.

* * *

Zona balas review ^0^)/

**caesarpuspita: **Iya dichapter ini dirusak kok hehehexD Upz, soal ruangan sasu berantakan itu sebenarnya sasuke juga nyuruh sakura buat beresin tapi gak saya masukin di chapter kemari, kelupaan. xD kyaaa maafkan! Iya nyan~ dah updet nih ^0^)/

**Fby:** Udah update \^0^/ tapi maaf gak bisa kilat T-T

**Guest: **Dah update ^0^)/ tapi maaf gak kilat T-T

**sakura uchiha stivani: **Dah lanjut ^0^)/

**suket alang alang: **Iya, yang kejar2an itu saya paling suka hahahaxD, sudah lanjut \^0^/

**Ayumu Nakashima:** MakasihxD, ini sudah update ^0^)/

Oke selesai sudah \^0^/ makasih reviewnya kalian tetap luar biasa~ xD

* * *

A/N: Wah cukup ribet sekali dichapter ini -0-)a niatan gak ingin ada konflik yang terlalu ribet eh, malah begini jadinya haaaa~ Tapi saya suka hasilnya hehehehexD walau masih berantakan hahahahaxD ah sudahlah~ sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ya ^0^)7, boleh minta reviewnya? ^0^)d


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: SasuXSaku**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Au, OOC, Typo, bad alur, bad EYD, hm apalagi ya? Baca aja deh dan kalian bisa menilai sendiri kekurangannya and etc.**

**Read**

**.**

**And**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

Beautifull camera

Chapter 4 . . .

Sakura masih setia dengan langkah kakinya menyusuri hutan, tas ranselnya dia gendong didepan. Sedangkan sang bocah yang hinggap dipunggungnya mengarahkan jalan untuknya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika ada sesorang datang dari sisi lain dan menghalanginya.

"Ke-ketua." Sakura sangat terkejut dan nafasnya tersendat karna berlari menguras tenaganya. Orang yang ia sebut menujukan raut wajah kesal.

"Sakura kita harus bicara." Sasuke menatap dingin lalu mencengkram lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya.

Sakura yang dibawanya hanya bisa diam dan patuh karna sulit untuknya lepas dari tangan ketua.

.

(')3')

.

(O-O)

.

(/^\\./^\\)a

.

"Kau seharusnya jangan asal ambil keputusan seperti ini. Jika tidak berhati-hati kau yang akan celaka atau yang terburuknya, mati." Sasuke sedang menceramahi Sakura. Seperti biasa tiap ucapannya sangat dingin dan menyudutkan. Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang duduk ditanah sambil memeluk bocah bisu itu, terlihat sekali bocah yang tak dikenali namanya itu tengah ketakutan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengela nafas gusar saat melihat poselnya tidak ada sinyal sama sekali, sehingga sulit untuknya menghubungi siapapun, ditambah lagi Sakura diam saja dan tidak menunjukan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Makin kesal saja pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil bocah dari pangkuanya lalu berdiri, Sakurapun kaget dan melihat sang bocah meronta-ronta.

"Hentikan ketua dia tidak mau denganmu!" Sakura agak berteriak dan berdiri.

"Kita kembali dan cari posko terdekat lalu lapor polisi dan masalah terselesaikan." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura tanpa memperdulikan si bocah yang terus meronta.

Sakura mendecih kesal dan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, 'Ya ampun tidak hanya disekolah dia mentitah, dihutanpun aura kekuasaanya begitu terasa, apa dia raja hutan? dan bodohnya aku kenapa dengan mudah menurutinya AAAKH! SEBAAAL!' Dia merasa gemas pada si ketua datar itu.

"Hei Jidat! Jangan lamban! Kalau tidak kutinggal kau!" Jidat lebar Sakura timbul urat-urat kekesalan itu semua ulah ucapanya Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Ggrrrrr~

Langkah Sakura terhenti,

"Hoi Saku—" Sasuke yang tadinya terlihat kesal raut wajahnya langsung berubah pucat tegang mana kala melihat Sakura yang berada agak jauh dibelakangnya,

"SAKURAAAA!"

GRRRAAA~

Terlihat beruang cokelat tengah berada tepat dibelakang Sakura, dengan ketakutan yang teramat gadis itu melihat kearah belakangnya, dengan secepat kilat beruang cokelat itu menerjang tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat syok dan berusaha secepat mungkin mendekat dan menyelamatkan Sakura, ia berpikir keras mencari cara untuk mengalihkan beruang itu, bocah yang digendong Sasuke meronta kembali minta diturunkan.

"Diamlah! Jangan bergerak atau kau mau kulemparkan ke beruang itu hah?" Kata Sasuke berdesis tajam. Ia masih berfikir dan paling tidak suka kalau diganggu,

"Arrgh! Bocah sialan hei!" Sasuke geram dan terkejut tangannya digigit bocah itu dan telah turun dari gendongannya, lalu yang membuatnya syok bocah itu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang dikerumbuli oleh beruang, Sasuke berdecih dan meninju pohon, ia berfikir bocah itu mau menolong Sakura tanpa fikir panjang tidak sepertinya, ia merasa dikalahkan oleh mental anak kecil. Lalu ia pun berlari mengikuti bocah itu.

Mata Sasuke menegang dan hafasnya tercekat ketika melihat bocah itu menerjang beruang sebagai perlawanan, dengan sigap Sasuke mematahkan pohon yang berukuran kecil seperti bambu untuk memukul beruang cokelat itu, namun gerakan yang terhenti,

"Kyaaa hahahaha Beru-chan geli~ hahaha~"

Beruang besar itu terganggu dengan adanya bocah yang sedang memukul-mukul kecil punggungnya, beruang itupun menengok dan mengambil bocah itu lalu menyatukan si bocah dengan Sakura dalam pelukannya, dan berguling-guling ditanah. Sakura tertawa terbahak-terbahak karena beruang itu, seperti sudah terbiasa.

"Hahaha tenang, jangan takut... beruang ini jinak kok! Namanya Beru-chan," Kata Sakura pada si bocah bisu, mereka berdua tertawa geli dan masih dipelukan si beruang.

"Hm ketua?" Sakura menatap pemuda yang juga sedang menatapnya, menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke tak habis fikir, menurutnya ini seperti mimpi, seorang gadis diterjang hewan buas. Beruang. Dan tak terduga ternyata hewan itu jinak, ini kebetulan seperti didongeng-dongeng, iya kan? Yang membuatnya makin tidak percaya pada kejadian hari ini adalah sesosok gadis pink. Kini sedang didekap beruang, tidak merasa takut, waspada ataupun panik malah sangat terlihat senang. Entah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang haruskah takjub? Terkesima? Merasa bangga dengan gadis itu atau kah merasa takut untuk dirinya sendiri? Itu semua hanya Sasukelah yang tahu.

"Tua... Ketuaaa..." Lamunan Sasuke terhenti. Sakura sudah ada didekatnya.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si ketua.

"Hm ya aku tidak apa-apa kok," Jawab si pink.

"Hmp kau takut ya," Kata Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja dia itu termasuk hewan buas, kalau dia tidak jinak mungkin sekarang kau sudah tewas." Sasuke berbicara dengan serius.

"Yah... kau benar... Namanya Beru-chan dulunya dia pernah ikut pelatihan sirkus makanya dia bisa sejinak ini," Terang Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang menatap beruang yang sedang bermain dengan si bocah, kini bocah itu terlihat ceria seperti sangat senang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau itu memiliki kehidupan yang menarik ya," Sasuke menatap Sakura,

"Err~ maksud ketua itu apa," Tanya Sakura sambil ngaruk pipi yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Sasuke mengela nafas, "Ayo kita segera kembali." Titah Sasuke tak menggubris Sakura yang sepertinya butuh penjelasan.

JDAARR...

Burung-burung terbang menghampar seraya suara senapan berbunyi...

"Apa itu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Pemburu..." Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura.

Ggrrrrr-ggrrrr~

"Ah, Beru-chan!" Pandangan Sakura langsung teralihkan oleh siberuang,

"Mereka pasti mau memburu Beru-chan!"

Tentu saja, jika benar mereka pemburu seperti yang dikatakan Sakura pasti mereka akan langsung memburu beruang besar itu.

"Ketua ayo!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura sudah ada diatas beruang itu, begitupula dengan sibocah, ada didepan Sakura. Sasuke tampak ragu mengapai tangan Sakura.

"KETUA!" Sasuke merasa tak ada pilihan lain.

Beruang yang dipanggil Beru-chan ini terus berlari kencang walaupun ada tiga orang yang menunggaginya. Ketiga orang ini berpegangan erat pada siberuang. Sasuke diposisi paling belakang, untung saja ia sering diajak Fugaku berkuda kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang sudah terjatuh, yah tentu sangat berbeda sensasinya dan ini pengalaman pertamanya menunggang beruang cukup sulit tapi disitulah letak menyenangkannya terlihat dari bibirnya yang menyungging, apalagi ia bisa mencium aroma wangi dari gadis didepannya. Karna gadis itulah ia bisa merasakan hal yang sangat langka ini, dan mungkin hanya terjadi satu kali dalam hidupnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura seperti sedang memeluk dari belakang. Karna ini darurat Sakura tak mempermasalahkan gerakan pemuda dibelakangnya ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah apa?"

"Setelah ini bagaimana? Beruang ini mau membawa kita kemana?"

"Ng~ aku tidak tahu,"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan masih berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Apakah kita ketempat pemburu itu saja?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya hanya itu yang ada diotakmu ya Jidat! Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah, menolong juga harus lihat kapasitas." Ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura tak bergeming meski tahu dirinya dikatai.

"Kalau ada jalan lain, kita cari posko saja." Katanya lagi.

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja! Kau yang bisa memperintah beruang ini kan?" Ucap Sasuke kesal karna Sakura hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak setuju jika minta bantuan petugas kehutanan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Kali ini tajam dan ingin membuat gadis itu berbicara.

"Kejadian seperti ini, terulang kembali. Banyak binatang yang dibunuh dan dibawa oleh pemburu itu dan ku yakin mereka pemburu yang sama seperti waktu itu, suara senapan itu aku sangat mengenalinya." Sasuke melebarkan pupil matanya, ia tak menyangka.

"Waktu itu, aku juga berfikiran sama sepertimu, segera pergi! Cari bantuan menuju posko terdekat. Jaraknya sangat jauh, tapi itu tak mematahkan semangatku. Aku sangat membenci mereka! Mereka yang sudah membunuh para binatang. Setelah aku sampai, tidak ada satupun petugas yang mempercayaiku, mereka malah mentertawakanku. Mungkin karna aku masih kecil, mereka mengaggapku berbohong. Aku kecewa, sebaliknya mereka malah menceramahiku karena berjalan terlalu jauh tanpa pengawasan. Tak berapa lama aku melihat seseorang datang lalu memberikan sesuatu pada salah satu petugas. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. Mungkin dulu aku tak begitu mengerti tapi, sekarang aku memahaminya prositusi bisa dilakukan dimana saja bahkan dihutan sekalipun. Aku tidak mempercayai mereka." Penjabaran yang cukup panjang dan Sasuke mencermati setiap pengucapan Sakura. Dia cerdas sudah pasti memahami isi cerita ini.

"Hn. Aku mengerti, kau kecewa dan tak ingin percaya lagi pada mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah melapor."

"Tapi ketua bagaimana kalau mereka masih tetap seperti itu, Pemburu itu semakin gila, dan sekarang mereka melibatkan nyawa manusia!" Sakura berteriak, beragumentasi diatas beruang bersama sibungsu Uchiha tetap tak mengubah apapun. Hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tahu itu. Jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai mereka maka kau harus percaya dan yakin padaku."

Sakura langsung terdiam dan Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

"Beru-chan belok kanan!" Seru Sakura memerintah. Masih dalam keadaan bimbang ia takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi, tapi sekarang berbeda ia tak sendiri ada Sasuke dibelakangnya. Berhasil atau tidaknya gadis itu mempercayakan semuanya pada Kami-sama.

(~^0^)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(^0^~)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(^0^)~

Jarak yang sangat jauh bisa ditempuh begitu cepat. Itu semua berkat Beru-chan. Mereka telah sampai, Sakura, Sasuke dan si bocah telah turun dari Beru-chan.

"Ah itu Sasuke dan Sakura! Dan itu~ BERUANG!" Teriak Itachi panik membuat semua orang yang ada diposko juga terkejut dan panik,

"Ah Ibu!" Mikoto pingsan, ditangkap oleh Itachi.

"Ayah!" Itachi menatap Fugaku yang berlari keluar posko. Dan beberapa petugaspun ikut turun tangan.

.

"Ayah!/Paman!" Ucap SasuSaku bersamaan seraya Fugaku dan beberapa orang berlari menuju mereka

"Kalian..." Gumam Fugaku

"Tenang semuanya!" Seru pertugas kehutanan, mereka telah menyiapkan alat bius. Mereka semua tengah siap siaga dan membawa perlaratan pencegahan.

"Tidak! Beruang ini jinak! Tolong jangan sakiti dia!" Srengah Sakura sambil menghalangi Beru-chan yang sedang mengeram merasa dirinya terancam.

"Mana mungkin ada beruang jinak disini! Sudah cepat bius dia!" Teriak salah seorang petugas.

"Gadis ini bicara benar beruang ini jinak." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mengusap lembut Beru-chan. Membuat semuanya terperangah.

"Kurasa tidak perlu sampai dibius, beruang itu jinak pada manusia yang terpenting keduanya telah ditemukan dan semuanya selamat."

"Tapi tuan..."

Fugaku tak memperdulikan petugas yang ingin mengalanginya, pria parubaya itu mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Fugaku cemas pada Sakura dan Sasuke lalu matanya teralihkan pada bocah kecil yang digendong Sakura.

"Ayah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke serius pada sang Ayah.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Semuanya sudah berada didalam termasuk Beru-chan juga diajak masuk, kini tengah diberi makan dan minum oleh Sakura. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang tampak terlihat takut ketika beruang ini masuk

"Wah ternyata Saku-chan benar ya, ternyata Beru-chan jinak dan sangat lucu hihihi." Seru Mikoto sumeringah, meski begitu wanita cantik ini masih belum berani memegang Beru-chan, dia senang melihat Sakura yang sedang anteng bersama beruang cokelat itu.

Sakura mengulum senyuman lalu matanya beralih pada bocah kecil yang dari setadi selalu ada didekatnya.

"Tenang pasti semuanya selamat." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada sang bocah.

"Iya benar semua pasukan telah dikerahkan pasti penjahat-penjahat itu akan tertangkap dan semua temanmu pasti terselamatkan!" Seru Mikoto sambil seperti sedang bercerita sangat seru, bocah itupun akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa bahkan Beru-chan mengeram kecil seolah-olah ingin menghibur bocah itu. Semua jadi ikut tertawa. Orang-orang yang berada diposko awalnya meragukan Sakura tapi setelah melihat Sakura yang tanpa ragu menyentuh bahkan sampai memberi makan, jadi percaya.

"Sudah tertangkap semua, baiklah coba kalian pastikan lagi tidak ada yang terlewatkan termasuk para pemburu ilegal itu dan check semua korban, hubungi aku lagi nanti." Ucap Itachi serius lalu menutup ponselnya.

Sakura tidak menyangka sebelumnya, ternyata Itachi adalah anggota kepolisian bahkan memiliki anak buah hanya itu yang Sakura tahu, walaupun hanya itu, Sakura merasa bersyukur pada Kami-sama ternyata percaya pada Sasuke adalah pilihan yang tepat. Bicara soal Sasuke, kemana orang itu dari tadi tidak terlihat,

"Wah Sakura ternyata kau bisa akrab dengan beruang ya, aku takjub lho~" Kata Itachi, wajahnya kembali ceria tidak seperti tadi sangat serius, Sakura mulai memahami Itachi yang seperti ini.

"Yah dia jinak, makanya aku berani mendekat kalau buas juga tidak berani." Ujarnya pelan, membuat Itachi cekikikan,

"Itachi-nii..."

"Hm ya apa Sakura?"

"Terimakasih..."

"Hahahaha kenapa berkata seperti itu, ini memang tugasku kok," Tawa Itachi sambil mengusap pelan kepala bocah disamping Sakura.

"Malah kalau kau tidak cerita mungkin masalah besar ini tak akan terbongkar, maaf ya sudah membuatmu tak bisa mempercayai kami yang sudah diberikan kepercayaan." Itachi mengerti walau yang Sakura maksud bukan dirinya, tapi ia jadi merasa bersalah tak bisa mencegah atau semacamnya. Bertindak seperti polisi. Rasanya dialah yang telah membuat Sakura jadi begini.

Sakura tersenyum manis dihadapan Itachi, "Hum tidak apa-apa kok, bukan kau yang salah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum senang lalu matanya mengikuti pandangan Ibunya. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang dari tadi membuat Ibunya tersenyum,

"Hum Sasu-chan," Mikoto menyadari kehadiran anak bungsunya.

"Hn."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya khas seorang Ibu ketika mengkhwatirkan anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, hanya sedikit goresan." Jelas sang anak. Membuat Mikoto tersenyum.

\\('0'\\)(/'0')/

Bocah kecil itu telah bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sebelumnya disekap oleh kawanan pemburu, mereka semua yang ada diposko tersenyum senang dan terharu, masalah telah terlewati dengan mulus. Ini semua berkat Itachi dan anak buahnya dari kepolisian, mereka menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada satu korbanpun yang terluka. Sedangkan untuk tersangka ada beberapa yang terluka parah bahkan ada yang terkena tembak, semuanya telah diamankan.

"Onee-san, terima kasih banyak telah melindungi Hikari adikku," Kata seorang yang baru saja memeluk bocah bisu itu. Dia adalah kakak kandung dari bocah itu.

"Iya sama-sama, namaku Sakura. Dan ternyata adikmu itu bernama Hikari ya?" Kata Sakura ramah sambil mengajak kenalan pada kakaknya Hikari.

"Namaku Konohamaru nee-san," Ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Hikari bilang kalau bukan karena nee-san kami akan dibawa oleh penjahat itu, kuucapkan sekali terima kasih banyak," Konohamaru berkata setelah memperhatikan adiknya mengerak-gerakkan seperti bahasa tubuh lalu ia membungkuk dihadapan Sakura.

"Hei bukan aku kok, tapi mereka yang telah menolongmu," Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya, disana terlihat rombongan polisi dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Oh... tapi aku akan tetap berterimakasih padamu nee-san!" Serunya.

"Yah lagi pula aku kan sudah bilang 'sama-sama' tadi," Ujar gadis pink itu.

"Hm cowok itu pacar onee-san ya?"

"Hah? Pacar apaan?" Jidat Sakura mengkerut. Kenapa bocah itu bicara begitu.

"Yang itu, tuh yang lagi duduk!" Kata Konohamaru sambil menunjuk orangnya. Mata Sakura melotot ketika mengarah yang ditunjuk bocah itu. Tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sssh bukan! Enak saja kau bicara! Dasar bocah ingusan!"

Pletak!

"Aws! Itu kata Hikari tahu! Dasar lagi pula orang itu melihat kepadamu terus makanya aku ja—"

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan diam." Konohamaru diam setelah melihat mata Sakura yang seperti mau keluar.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Sorak Konohamaru lalu bersama adiknya, mereka berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Sakura menyaksikan, mereka saling berpelukan penuh haru.

Saat Sakura berbalik ada sang ketua dibelakangnya, sontak membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ketua?"

"Ayo kita pulang."

Pulang? Sakura baru ingat pemberhentian kereta terakhir menuju rumahnya jam 19:00, dan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam lewat. Itu artinya...

"Ck!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju keluarganya yang sudah bersiap akan pulang.

.

.

(=^0^=)9

.

.

6(=^0^=)9

.

.

"Wah maafkan Bibi ya Saku-chan, tidak bisa mampir~" Mikoto memeluk erat Sakura yang mau turun dari mobil keluarga Uchiha, sebenarnya wanita itu tidak rela dan ingin mampir kerumah sederhananya Sakura, namun karena hampir tengah malam, dengan berberat hati mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah iya Bibi tidak apa-apa kok terima kasih untuk hari ini, Bibi, Paman, Itachi-nii, dan Sasuke-senpai, lalu tumpangannya juga sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tulus sambil tersenyum, semuanya pun membalas senyum pada gadis pink itu kecuali Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menatap Sakura yang masih didekap Ibunya.

('-')b d('-')

Sakura menatap mobil mewah milik keluarga Uchiha melaju meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Itu tadi Uchiha Mikoto yang terkenal itu kan?"

"Hwaa Pig! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Kau tadi bersamanya kan? Iya kan? Ayo ceritakan!" Sakura memutar mata bosan,

"Ino, ada Sai-senpai ketokomu tuh." Ino yang sedang kegirangan tambah senang refleks menengok tapi ternyata tidak apa siapa-siapa. Dia dikibuli.

"Besok saja kuceritakan! Sekarang aku lelah dan mau tidur!" Tahu-tahu Sakura sudah ada didalam rumah sambil berteriak diambang pintu.

"Aaaargh! Dasar JIDAT LEBAR!"

"Ino jangan teriak-teriak! Cepat bantu Ibu tutup toko!" Mau tak mau Ino harus meredam kemarahannya demi sang Ibu tercinta. Ia akan menagih janji si Jidat esok hari.

d('-') . ('-')b

"Sakura-chan itu sangat imut, mengemaskan dan menarik. Kenapa Ayah tidak memperkenal dia sejak dulu sih?" Tanya wanita paling tercantik dimobil ini.

"Iya itu benar, yang paling mengejutkan dia bisa berdekatan dengan beruang. Itu sangat mengagumkan!" Seru Itachi. Ia tetap menyeruakan pendapat walau sedang berkutat serius pada laptop milik sang Ayah, dengan meminta ijin terlebih dulu tentunya. Karna ini keadaan darurat.

Tidak ada komen dari sibungsu Uchiha, ia sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah dialaminya bersama Sakura. Kabur dengan menaiki Beru-chan berdua yah, ada satu orang lagi sih, tapi menurutnya tidak termasuk hitungan. Itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Hahahaha aku tak menyangka respon kalian positif sekali ya, pertemuan pertama kali Ayah dan Sakura jauh lebih heboh dari ini~" Pernyataan Fugaku membuat semuanya tercengang termasuk Sasuke yang sedang asik-asiknya menerka ulang seluruh kejadian hari ini diotaknya langsung terusik lalu menatap sang Ayah.

"Sayang kau harus wajib ceritakan!" Mikoto langsung mendesak Fugaku yang masih saja tertawa.

.

.

.

zzZ(_)Zzz

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk santai dikantin, saking santainya ia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Bukan sedang bersantai sih, ia lemas karna masih mengantuk. Mengingat betapa melelahkannya kejadian kemarin dan pulang larut malam. Jadi seperti inilah dia sekarang, tergolek lemah dan pundung.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu saja, ternyata setelah kejadian kemarin kamera polaroidnya rusak mungkin karna tertindih atau terbentur apapun itu kejadian kemarin cukup mainstream sih jadi tidak aneh kalau kameranya sampai rusak.

Padahal itu kamera yang sangat berharga, makanya jarang digunakan berhubung Came-chan sedang disandra terpaksa ia mengunakan Pola-chan. Sungguh disayangkan Pola-chan rusak tapi Sakura sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada kamera polaroidnya yaitu membawanya servise ketoko khusus kamera. Dan kabar bagusnya kamera itu masih bisa diperbaiki. Meski begitu tak bisa memotret untuk beberapa hari membuatnya sangat sedih, apalagi dalam waktu yang lama rasanya ingin menjerit saja gadis itu.

Tak lama datang Ino membawa makanan pesanannya dan Sakura,"Nih Dat! Aduh aku ketoilet dulu ya, kebelet nih!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, Ino langsung lari secepat mungkin menuju toilet.

Sakura segera bangkit karna kelaparan lalu menyantap makanannya tanpa menunggu sahabatnya. Abis lama sih.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk disampingnya sambil meletakan sesuatu dimeja. Dan sesuatu itu adalah benda yang dikenalinya. Came-chan!.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan langsung saja menyambar kameranya lalu memeluknya tanpa peduli darimana kamera itu beasal.

"Dasar gadis gila kamera!" Seru orang samping dan Sakura langsung mengetahuinya.

"Ke-ketua... hm ini..." Sakura baru menyadarinya.

"Hn. Apa? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku!" Ocehnya.

"Ah iya tentu! Terima kasih ketua! Kau yang terhebat!" Kata Sakura langsung mengebu-gebu. Ia merasa senang sekali karena kamera kesayangannya telah kembali.

Sasuke tak mengubris tapi malah makan cemilan Sakura yang baru saja diambilnya tanpa ijin, tapi gadis itu membiarkan, dan terciptalah keheningan diantara mereka.

.

(^0^)v

.

"Hm bukankah perjanjiannya bulan depan kameraku dikembalikan," Sakura membuka suara.

"Jadi kau ingin kameramu kembali lagi kedalam berangkasku?" Sakura langsung mengeleng cepat ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku tapi~"

"Aku harus pergi Jidat, dan jangan pernah melakukan pelanggaran yang sama, ingat itu!" Sasuke pergi setelah memberi peringatan pada Sakura yah, walaupun terdengar seperti mengancam.

Sakura menandang kameranya. Ketua yang ia anggap sangat menyebalkan, ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia fikirkan selama ini. Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin, rasanya seperti mimpi, well, Sakura memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan yang namanya petualangan, apalagi yang namanya hutan, mungkin dialah ratunya. Tapi yang kemarin itu akan menjadi daftar petualangannya yang ter-mainstream karena ada ketua didalamnya. Yah tidak buruk juga kan?

~(.~) T.B.C (~.)~

* * *

A/N: Wuolaaaa! Chapter 4 Update! Yo! Yo! hahahahaxD. Pasti masih membosankan ya? Maafkan ya, hahahahaxD aduh abis mau gimana lagi dong? Ada saran untuk fic ini agar lebih bagus kedepannya? Terima saran lho saya hihihixD

Woah maaf nih oot ya, kemarin ada yang tanya 'apakah saya udah nonton the last apa belum?' siapa ya, yang tanya hm? ('-')a oh iya **neng** **puspita**! hahahahaxDv jawabannya sudah dong! Seru bingit yang paling greget Sasukenya muncul gak sampe 5 detik wusssh langsung ngilang~mantap kan?xD hahahahaxD bagaimana denganmu? Dan kalian semua apakah sudah nonton? hahahaxDv

Oh iya sebelumnya saya minta maaf ya gak bisa bales review chap yang kemarin nanti aja ya sekalian please! Oke sampai sini kurasa, eh maksudnya sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya hohohohoxD jangan lupa ripew-nya ya~ ^-~)d.


End file.
